The American Way
by MrsMusicAddict
Summary: Kurt decides to go abroad for a year, to find himself after his horrible high-school years. Blaine decided to do the same thing three years ago, trying to get away from certain people and memories. Only his "year" hasn't ended yet. What happens when they bump into each other? Anything could happen, right? -Rating M just to be safe-
1. Arrivals

**Hey!**

**This is my first-ever Klaine fic, but it just sort of came to me. I never write ahead, it's just not my style. **

**A bit of information! They have never met before, and even if some things line up with what happened on the show, a lot of other things don't. Simply because I don't feel like scrutinizing every episode to get things right ;). This gives me way more freedom. **

**I don't want to give out too much before even starting the story, but I think it is safe to say that in this story Kurt is 19 and Blaine is 22. **

**Since this is my first Klaine fic ever, I am kind of nervous, and I would love some feedback! If no one likes it, then I don't know if I want to keep on writing this, haha. Is that weird? Anyways, I hope you enjoy anyway, and just know that this is the first chapter, and that nothing ever really happens in the first chapter ^^.**

**-Oh, and by the way, the title is a wink to Holy Musical B tman. I thought it would be ironic...  
OH! English is not my native language!**

* * *

**Arrivals**

Kurt stood in line to get over the border. Since he was a citizen of the USA he had to stand in a different line. Well, line might be an overstatement. He was the only one there, waiting for someone of the staff to come over, to take a look at his passport. He sighed. The flight from Paris wasn't that long, but mentally it had been hard. He had spent the weekend with his dad in Paris. It still seemed unreal. Burt in Paris. Surprisingly they had actually enjoyed themselves. The hard part came when Burt had to go board for Ohio, while Kurt had to board for London. They both knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while, yet they also knew it was a good thing.

Kurt had decided to live a year abroad. Most people just crossed state lines, or went to Canada, but Kurt thought he should do something drastic. He went looking online, and found an internship at the UK version of Vogue. He had applied immediately, it was Vogue after all! After two weeks they got back to him, to congratulate him.

And now here he was. It was still a bit surreal. He looked around, slightly moving to the beat of his iPod, and smiled when he saw a young woman walking over to him.

'Good afternoon, sir. I am sorry for the wait, we usually don't get people from the States at our airport,' she apologized with a smile.

Kurt found himself smiling back, if only for her adorable accent.

'If not for my weekend in Paris with my dad I wouldn't have been here to begin with,' he chuckled. 'Probably would've ended up at… Heathrow?'

The woman nodded, and clapped her hands. 'Now, let's get you checked!'

Kurt handed over his passport and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. The thing was way too heavy, but he had stuffed all of the stuff that didn't fit into his other bags in there. Bags, yes. Plural. He was Kurt Hummel, please.

The woman handed back his passport and gave him a wide smile.

"Enjoy your time in London, Mr. Hummel!"

Kurt grinned back and walked across the border. The first thing that him, was to call his dad, but he realized his dad wouldn't be home yet, so he should call a little later. He looked around for his bags, and saw them passing by at the far end of the hall. He walked over there, slowly regretting his multiple bag situation. He had to ride the subway, for the very first time, managing three bags. He had tried to make sense of it all back home, but it was still a blur of bright lines to him. He was glad he had a train to get to first, so he would have some more time to figure things out.

He pulled his bags off and walked over to the closest ATM to get some money. He wasn't sure if his card would work, plus, it seemed safer to just have cash. He stuffed it in his wallet, shifted his bags so they were sort of comfortable to walk with, and walked towards the exit.

* * *

With his train ticket in hand, and directions in his head, he made way for the station. He couldn't wait to drop off his bags. He would be staying with some friend of Carole's for the first two days, so he could get everything settled with Vogue. And even though he had no clue how to get to his apartment, he had been told it wasn't all too far.

Lost in thought, he mindlessly followed the orders to what platform he needed to go, and almost got lost in the process. He shook his head, cleared his mind, and looked around. He saw the platform, and the train was just arriving. Sighing relieved he walked over as fast as he could and got in.

45 Minutes later he got off at some station called Tottenham Hale. He could hardly remember it, but he knew it was the right one. Steve had said so. After that, Steve's directions got a bit jumbled up. The only thing he remembered was that Steve would pick him up at Holloway Road.  
After 10 minutes of staring at his subway map, or, tube, as they called it here, he decided to rise above himself and ask for help. He went to the ticket station, straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Hi, ehm, I was wondering what the easiest way is to get to Holloway Road?"

"Are you going to be traveling more today, or is that your final stop?" The man behind the glass asked, a sympathetic smile on his face when he eyed the bags behind the young man.

"I need to travel more today, is that a problem?" Kurt suddenly got very nervous, even if the man seemed nice enough.

"No, no, not at all!" The man smiled a toothy grin. "If you just needed to go to Holloway Road, a single fare ticket would have been enough. If you are going to travel more today, a Travelcard is recommended. You can travel all day in the assigned zones, on that same ticket."

Kurt just nodded, that sounded like something he would need.

"So, where would you need to go after this? I need to know that for the zones," the man hastily added when Kurt just stared at him confused.

"Ehm, give me a sec.." he mumbled while grabbing the envelope out of his jacket. He quickly looked at it and said: "Oxford Circus."

"Okay, good. I am going to give you a Travelcard for zones 1 to 4. That will cover basically everything you need to go. Just remember, if you need to go somewhere further away, to buy another ticket."

Kurt nodded once more, hoping he would remember all of this information. He gave the man the money he asked for and took his ticket and change.

When he didn't move the man asked: "Anything else I can help you with?"

Kurt let his shoulders slump slightly. This was going to be a long day.

"Yes, sorry. How do I get to Holloway Road?"

The man gave him a smile and explained it to him. He wished Kurt good luck and Kurt turned around, wondering if he made the right decision in coming here.

* * *

After a struggle down the escalators he stopped in front of the wall with the stations on it. He needed the one with the Finn's park. He knew it wasn't called like that, but he could easily remember it because his name was in it. He found he was looking for and walked into the right direction. His heart sank when the train just drove off, so he just sagged on one of the benches, hoping the next one would be there soon and it wouldn't be all too crowded.

Be careful what you wish for, they say, and Kurt knew they were right. Even though the next train came only minutes later, it was kind of packed. He sighed and wormed his way in anyway, cursing his bags under his breath. He thought he heard someone chuckle, but he was too annoyed to care if it was directed at him. He found himself a spot, after putting his suitcases against one of the walls.

He moved his bag from one shoulder to another, so he could take hold off the pole that was next to him, but he was too late. The train started driving, and the pull caught him off-guard. He fell over, face-first into the man standing before him.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed, while he gripped the man's shirt to keep him standing. The man turned around, and Kurt started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I just never.. Ugh. This is my first time on a subway, oh, sorry, _tube_, and I guess I wasn't prepared." He realized he was still holding on to the man's shirt and he quickly let go, taking a hold off the pole. "Sorry.."

He got cut off by the man chuckling. He finally looked up and saw that the man was looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"You from Canada?" The man's eyes were twinkling, and Kurt couldn't seem to look away. He got sucked into the hazel, amber, warm orbs but he quickly snapped himself out of it. This may not be Ohio, but he had no real clue about how gay people were appreciated here.

"Why would you ask that?" Kurt raised a confused eyebrow, and he thought he saw the man's breath hitching, but he was sure he just saw wrong.

"Well, you keep apologizing for everything. Canadians tend to say sorry for everything. So, are you? From Canada?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and the man chuckled again. "No, I am not from Canada. You're not from here either, are you?" Kurt suddenly felt bold. _Guess falling into strangers will do that to you_. He hadn't heard the English accent once.

The man narrowed his eyes in amusement. "No, I'm not. Even if it sure does feel like that if you have been living here for three years. It's nice to see the accent hasn't rubbed off on me. Yet." The man added smiling. "Oh, by the way, I'm Blaine. I'd extend my hand, but I am not sure if you could hold yourself up."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the clear amusement on the man's… Blaine's face. He held out his hand and shook Blaine's hand. "I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you, I guess."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt enjoyed the wondrous sound. He swayed lightly when the train came to another stopped, and Blaine eyed him closely.

"I'm not a little kid, you know," Kurt snapped playfully. Oh god, was he _flirting_? No, no, no, no, cut it out. You haven't even been here for half a day, and you are flirting with a random stranger?

"Oh, I know," Blaine said smoothly, giving him a small wink. Kurt felt his cheeks flushing at the suggestive tone underneath those innocent words and found himself focusing on the maps.

"Oh, next stop is mine. I guess. Yeah! See! Finn's park!"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Finn's park? Finsbury Park, you mean?"

Kurt waved him off. "It's hard enough already to figure out where to get to. At least I can remember it like this. Finn's my stepbrother. It's gonna be different when I need to get to Oxford Circus later today. Hopefully Steve's directions will be a bit more clear this time," Kurt gave a small laugh.

"Oxford Circus is actually on this line, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I saw that. But that would have been too easy." Kurt sighed. "I am staying with Steve for two days, until everything gets settled with my Vogue internship." He raised an eyebrow at Blaine's expression. He decided to flirt a bit more, he would never see this guy again, so who cared? He didn't even know if he was gay. "You looking like that because I mentioned Steve, or Vogue?"

Blaine seemed a bit flustered and Kurt smiled on the inside. This was fun.

"Both?" A small voice came out eventually.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Steve, I'll have you know, is a 40 year old friend of my stepmom's. And straight to the bone." He watched the tension leave Blaine's body, and was wondering if Blaine actually was gay. He shook it off immediately. Who was he kidding?

"Anyways," he started to continue, when he felt the train slowing down. He moved himself over to his suitcases, trying his best not to fall over again. He heard Blaine chuckle again, and when he was steady with suitcases and all he scowled at him, which only made Blaine laugh harder.

When the train came to a stop, and the doors opened, he turned to say goodbye to Blaine, when Blaine beat him to it.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt! Good luck with Vogue and the _tube_ and maybe we'll _bump_ into each other again!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, who was smiling like a little kid, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

He got off the train and watched the doors close. He gave Blaine a small wave before following the signs that said Piccadilly Line, feeling giddy.

* * *

Blaine couldn't keep the grin off of his face for the rest of the ride. He never wanted to assume anyone was gay, but he was pretty sure the signs were there. Kurt even mentioned his friend was straight, so he thought he was pretty sure. He knew Kurt was sure they would never see each other again, which would make sense if any of the circumstances were different. Kurt had no idea though.

_This is going to be so much fun_, Blaine thought when he got off at Oxford Circus, while pushing away the nagging thoughts, thinking of beautiful eyes instead.

* * *

**Soo... What did you think!? I really would appreciate reviews right now! But please, keep them nice :)? You can say what's wrong with it, but please.. be gentle ^^. **

**Obviously the title is meant ironically since they are in London.**

**If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask them! I will try to respond to every review!**

**xx**


	2. Oxford Circus

**Let me start off with a big thanks for everyone who has favorited/followed & reviewed already! I know this is up a bit early, but I couldn't help myself. Don't get used to it though ;)**

**Then: I know nothing of Vogue, or internships, so I am just making this up as I go. I also don't live in London, only been there once, and I got the subway pretty nailed, hahaha. So those things should actually make sense :).**

**Now, a warning: This chapter just rolled out, and even if it may seem fast, I want those pasts out there. They won't be able to move forward without it. But, trust me, all will be well in the end! I guess there will be some homophobic language. If not, than better safe than sorry! I am not used to giving out warnings before..**

**Just know that both of these boys have been through a lot, and that they are on edge.  
And ugh, why am I even defending this, hahaha. If there are any questions or complaints (let's hope not) let me know!  
Just know, that next chapter a lot will be explained!**

**I should stop talking now. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me, and let me know what you think!**

**x**

* * *

**Oxford Circus**

Kurt had figured out where to go a bit more easily this time. He still didn't understand the map completely, but he saw a pattern forming. This time the train was less crowded, and he managed to stay up on his feet for the entirety of the ride. Which may have been only a few stops, but it was an achievement nonetheless.

He got out and followed the masses to the exit, and he was relieved to see there was an elevator. Or lift. _Whatever_. He hauled his suitcases in and was the first out. He fumbled with his ticket and luggage but finally managed to get himself out of the station, through the gate.

"Kurt, you blind?"

Kurt gasped and let one of his suitcases fall to the ground. He covered his heart with his hand.

"Jeez, Steve! Hello to you to!"

Steve's face broke out into a grin and he hurled himself at Kurt for a bone-crushing hug.

"I… Like… Breathing…" Kurt choked out, and Steve quickly let him go. Kurt wiped his brow. He felt all sweaty. He needed a shower. "Thanks," he smiled, as Steve took one of his suitcases.

"No problem. It must have been awful to carry that around!" Kurt just nodded. "How was the subway? Did it make any sense?"

Kurt chuckled. "No, it didn't. I had to ask for directions at the station again, but it doesn't matter. I made it!" For some reason he didn't mention what had happened with Blaine. Probably best if he didn't make something more out of it than it actually was.

"That you did," Steve smiled. "Now, let's get you out of here, and freshened up. I don't imagine you wanting to walk into Vogue like this?"

Kurt quickly looked down and cursed under his breath. He had forgotten all about his sweats and sweater. Sure, Kurt Hummel was fashionable, and every opportunity was an opportunity for fashion, but traveling on a plane… that called for different measures. He didn't even want to know what his hair looked like. Then he realized Blaine saw him like this, and inwardly he cringed.

Steve laughed and lead the way outside to his apartment. Luckily it was only a 5 minute walk, and soon Kurt found himself in Steve's shower, sighing at the feeling of the warm water on his skin. He made it a quick shower, knowing he had to get to Vogue today, to check in, as they called it. To make sure he arrived okay.

He quickly dressed up as his usually self, did his hair until it was looking impeccable, and he gathered his things.

"So, Steve, sorry I have to leave so soon again, but can you help me? Do I need to get back to Finn's park to change?"

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "You mean Finsbury Park?"

A small blush crept up Kurt's cheeks as he recalled Blaine saying something similar. He scolded himself. What was he doing? Hadn't he learned anything?

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that one."

Steve studied the map. "You need to go to Oxford Circus, right?" When Kurt nodded he shook his head. "No, going back to _Finn's park_ would be silly. You better get down south and go to King's Cross. There you can change to the Victoria line as well. From there you go further south to Oxford Circus."

Steve traced out the lines for him, and Kurt saw it clearly. This made sense, somehow. He nodded and took the map from Steve. He glanced at the clock, it was 3 o'clock. Right on time. He gave Steve a quick hug and left in a hurry. He had said he would be there around 4, if not earlier, and he wanted to stick with that.

* * *

Kurt made his way to Oxford Circus without too much of a problem. King's Cross overwhelmed him a bit, but he found the Victoria line without getting lost. He got out at the right station again and looked around. It was only a short walk to Vogue and he didn't have time to linger on the sights. It wasn't really what he expected from a station called Oxford Circus. _Must be something British._

When he started walking he tried not to get nervous. He had his share of overthinking for the day, and he needed to stop it. Even though the ride here went smoothly, his thoughts were in over-drive. He couldn't get the voices out of his head, saying he couldn't do anything. Saying he was worthless. Saying that people like him couldn't achieve anything. He even remembered the goodbye slushie facial he got on his last day back in Ohio. Somehow some jocks had found out he was leaving and they wanted him to have one last final memory of them. Well, that had worked out exactly as they had planned.

He felt the anger rising up, just like any other time when he thought about it. He knew he was better than all of that, all of _them_, but it didn't really make it hurt any less, and he hated himself for letting them get to him like that.

He stopped in front of the building, and checked his watch. Perfect, he still had 15 minutes to go for his own set deadline.

He walked in, plastering a smile on his face, trying not to let his anger and hurt show, and he went up to the secretary.

"How can I help you, sir?" A petite brunette asked him, with bright green eyes smiling up at him.

"I am the new intern for Vogue, Kurt Hummel? They told me to get here as soon as I could, but they didn't mention where to get to from here." Kurt shrugged apologetically.

"Oh! Kurt!" the girl exclaimed. "Hi! I'm Amanda! It's so nice to finally meet you! I shouldn't be saying this, but your application was probably one of the only ones even remotely up to par!"

Kurt blushed and gave an awkward smile. "Thanks?"

Amanda chuckled. "No need to be nervous, love, everything will work out fine! Just go up in the lift and go to the 5th floor. There you will find Veronica's assistant. He will help you get set up!"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. Amanda giggled, but then her expression grew shocked.

"You didn't expect to meet Veronica today right? You know what this internship entails?"

Kurt quickly recomposed himself. "Yeah I know, don't worry. Getting coffee, cleaning up after Veronica and her assistant, reading things over, and just observing. And," Kurt recited, "If I please enough I might be given tasks to execute on my own."

Amanda still didn't look convinced. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"I was a bit caught off-guard about the assistant being a guy. It's a bit uncommon."

Amanda puffed out a breath of air. "Oh right. It really is, actually. He got teased a lot when he just started. He took it all in stride though, guess he expected it. He is one of the only guys here, except for the camera crew and interns. We all love him though!"

Amanda practically bounced in her seat. "But, you must be going now! Good luck!" Amanda beamed up at him and Kurt found himself smiling back. She had toned down his anger a bit. If all of the people in London were as nice as the people he had met so far, this wouldn't be all too bad. He gave a small wave to Amanda, promising her they would talk later.

When he stepped into the elevator, and hit the right button, he let himself relax for a minute, gathering himself.

* * *

"He's coming up!" Amanda's voice came through the phone at an alarming high volume. "Damn, you were right! He is the cutest thing ever! Do one thing for me? Don't give him all of the crappy jobs, he deserves more than that."

Blaine chuckled softly. He adored Amanda, she didn't really have a filter. It reminded him of his brother Cooper.

"Let's make a deal, okay? I can't promise the not giving crappy jobs, he is an intern after all, but I will try to make them less… crappy, if that makes sense."

"Oh! You could go with him to get coffee and it could be your very first date and…"

Blaine shook his head. Amanda also got carried away real easily. She was the one that got him through his first months here. He started out as an intern just as Kurt, but he got promoted fairly quickly because of his dedication and managing skills. He got the job of Veronica's assistant, and she was the editor in chief. Quite the big deal. Amanda was also the one who stood up for him when he got teased for being a guy. He still had to tell her how much that meant to him. He was ready to run back home when Amanda had scolded everyone. Ever since anyone had backed down, and was actually nice to him. He had really enjoyed his time here after that moment.

He had seen a lot of interns come and go, mostly snobby girls, who thought they would make it in an instant, dressing to impress, while looking like idiots in the process. They also thought that Blaine was _just _an assistant, so they would bitch and whatnot, until Veronica came in, and all of a sudden they were as sweet as cotton candy. Like Veronica would never find out.

He must admit, even if Kurt was gorgeous, and even if his eyes would haunt him forever, the way he looked.. He hoped with all that he had that that particular outfit was his traveling gear, and not his normal day clothing, because if it was… He wouldn't last long here. And for some reason, that bugged him.

He heard the elevator pinging, even after three years, he refused to say lift, and he got up out of his seat, running towards the doors, staying to the side a bit. When Kurt walked out, Blaine almost did a double-take. On all of these girls it had looked creepy, but with Kurt it felt normal. The extravagant clothing just fit him and he carried them like they were supposed to be carried.

Right there, in that moment, Blaine knew Vogue had hired a masterpiece.

He waited for the moment Kurt would be looking around, and when he did, he sneaked up at him, casually bumping into him, causing the boy to lose balance. Blaine tried really hard to stop himself from grinning to widely as he heard Kurt going on a silent rant.

"Are you _kidding_ me!? Twice, in one day, Hummel? Really!?"

Then all of a sudden Kurt straightened himself up and snapped: "Just watch where you're going!"

When those blue burning eyes, full of anger, turned on Blaine, he forgot how to breathe. _Lesson number one: Never, NEVER, do anything to make Kurt angry. It's terrifying._

* * *

When Kurt's eyes locked on the other person's, he quickly forgot his anger.

"Blaine!?" His voice pitched even higher than usual, but Kurt couldn't help it. This was also the time where he dared to look at Blaine more. The train had been so crowded..

He had his hair gelled, but just slightly. Just so his curls wouldn't be all over the place, and he wore this preppy style of clothing. Including the bowtie.

He looked up to his face again, and saw him smiling sheepishly.

"Hey Kurt, long time no see."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You could've told me."

Blaine grinned mischievously. "I could have, but wasn't this way more fun?"

"Oh yes, because falling over multiple times a day is my idea of fun," Kurt deadpanned.

"See! I knew I figured you out," Blaine beamed up at him. Kurt just shook his head and walked over to Blaine's desk.

"Now, since you are the only one up here, I assume you are the assistant?" He intentionally kept his voice bored, and was amused to see Blaine's face falter, for just a second.

"Yeah, I am. Let us get this over with. I am sure you have big plans with Steve tonight," Blaine slightly snapped. He wanted to slap himself immediately when he saw Kurt's face.

Kurt couldn't help it. All of his bottled anger from before came rising up. He knew it was unfair to Blaine, he must get snobby people like this all the time, but he was just joking and right now, he couldn't care less. The tone just brought back way too many memories.

"Oh yes, big, _big_, plans. Me going out to dinner by my lonesome self, trying to see a bit of the city, while Steve is at work. Steve, the straight, 40-year old guy? Remember? A little age difference is fine, but 21 years might be a bit overboard." He took a breath and looked straight at Blaine, who seemed to be regretting his words. "And why is it that everyone assumes I am hitting on the straight men? This is getting old so fast. Of course no one would like me."

Blaine was shocked at the bitter, yet casual tone of Kurt's voice. It held so much pain. Way too much pain for a guy his age. He could know, he had been there. He had no idea what to say, when Kurt shoved his paperwork in his face.

"Want me to do it for you? I am perfectly capable of checking all of my information and matching them to the schedule and lists in your computer."

When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt felt all of the anger leaving his body. It wasn't Blaine's fault that he had had a crappy life so far. He took a deep breath, and got ready to apologize, when he heard a small sob coming from the guy in front of him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, tears stinging his own eyes. "I am so sorry.. I just.. snapped, I'm sorry. It had nothing to do with you, I had been going over these thoughts all day and you just triggered all of them."

When Blaine remained silent, save for the occasional sob, Kurt sighed, wiped the stray tear of his face and gathered his paperwork.

"Just tell Veronica I had to change my mind. Just say something came up at home and I couldn't come or something."

Kurt turned away and started for the elevator. He felt like he needed to say something, but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't work here after how he treated Blaine. That just wasn't right.

* * *

Blaine had been going over Kurt's words, over and over again. He knew his pain, he had felt it all before. He had just stuffed it all away when he came to London, hoping to start over. Here, everyone was so accepting, and he kind of forgot what it was like back there. And now here Kurt was, ripping open his old wounds. Remembering of everything _he_ did.

Thinking of _him_ made the first sob come out. After all this time, he still couldn't bear to speak, or think his name. He zoned out completely, repeating all that had happened in his head. Why had he been that stupid? The signs were all there. Blame it on being young, but in the end it had made him grow up way too fast.

And Kurt was just saying all of the things he had been telling himself since then. No one would ever like him. That was what you got when you were gay, or at least that's what his dad had told him.

When he heard the elevator buzzing, he snapped out of his haze, and saw Kurt waiting for the doors to open.

"Kurt, wait!" He managed to yell, wiping his face clear of tears. Kurt's shoulders sagged, and he slowly turned around. Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders. He pulled them back when Kurt flinched and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt, that was… inappropriate."

Kurt gave a humorless laugh. "You're joking."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little.

"No, but I need you to know, it wasn't your fault. The things you said, they just brought back some… unpleasant memories. Ones I was trying to forget. You made me realize forgetting won't help me. It all came rushing back to me, and the pain I heard in your voice, it just reflected mine and it was all a bit too much. So I am really sorry for snapping at you, I had no right. I am sure Steve is a great guy, and I shouldn't make assumptions. And then I am also sorry for breaking down on you."

Kurt just stared at him, before he burst out laughing.

"That, was you breaking down?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why was Kurt laughing?

"I wish my break downs were so composed," Kurt laughed, but then recomposed himself. "I guess we were both out of line. Blame it on traveling, and falling into strangers multiple times a day. That, and the past clouding your judgment… Not a good combo. I am sorry I sprung on you. I had no right."

Blaine sighed a sigh of relief. "Why don't we put this behind us, get you registered and all, and get coffee to start over? It's on me."

Kurt nodded, and made it his mission to find out what had happened to Blaine. He was also deadly curious to find out why Steve was such a sore topic to him.

In the meantime Blaine made himself a similar promise. He was going to find out what had happened to Kurt, and maybe even fix him. Kurt deserved to be the careless guy he was on the train earlier today.

And he was going to stop being jealous of Steve.


	3. A Circus is not a Circus

**Thanks so much for all of the new follows! I really appreciate it! I guess that means at least a few people like it :D.**

**This chapter was hard to write, it all seems so soon to get this out, but I felt like I had to. Please let me know what you think!**

**I must credit David Alpay by the way, for the comment about circuses... ^^ I still can't believe I actually met him :D**

**Soo... anyway, enjoy! And hopefully the next chapter won't be as gloomy ^^.**

* * *

**A Circus is not a Circus**

They had decided to go out for coffee first, and to calm down, before getting Kurt all signed up. It would take a while to do that, and Blaine could really use the caffeine at the moment. Kurt agreed in a heartbeat, saying he needed his caffeine fix for the day. Blaine chuckled and led them out to a small coffee place nearby.

They sipped their coffee and Kurt could finally feel his nerves slowing down. He put his cup down, and looked at Blaine, who was at the moment staring at the menu.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, not wanting to scare him. Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes questioning.

"I just wanted to explain… I don't know why you snapped at me, but I feel like I should just say I meant it as a joke. As a remark to the girls you must supervise all of the time. I am sorry if I was out of line." Kurt twirled his cup around, not meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt?" Blaine reached his hand out, to lift Kurt's head. "Please look at me when I say that this was not, I repeat, _not_, your fault. I had been having a rough morning, calls from home and all, and just the thought that you might be like all of the others… It just was too much. I have been treated like I don't matter for far too long now, and when you acted like I was _just _the assistant…"

"It's okay," Kurt smiled softly. "I-"

"No, stop. Even though that part might be okay, me snapping at you because of it, dragging Steve into it… That was way out of line on my part. I should be professional, and not let myself get emotional." Blaine sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"What is it with Steve anyway? Why do you dislike him so much?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

"It's not that I dislike him…" Blaine's voice trailed off. How was he supposed to explain the rush of jealousy he had felt? "It's just he was the only one you mentioned, so I guess I just used him for an excuse. It's nothing personal really."

Blaine looked at Kurt to gauge his reaction, and he felt relieved when Kurt seemed to buy it. He just stayed silent for a while, not wanting to push any further for Kurt's story, even if he wanted to explain his breakdown.

Kurt broke the silence. He knew he had to tell him. He couldn't work at Vogue, basically for Blaine, when their falling out was looming over their heads.

"Normally I wouldn't have been so affected by your comment. I usually stand tall, knowing that I am above any of the bullies, but I guess today was just hard on me. I said goodbye to my dad this morning, knowing that I won't see him for months…" Kurt's voice trailed off. He wondered how much he should share. He decided it would be best if as much as possible would be out there, to avoid any miscommunications.

"My dad told me to stay strong, and believe in who I was, before he left for his flight. I wanted to tell him I would, but I kept replaying the day before we left for Paris in my head."

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Let's, ehm.. Let's just say some of the bullies back home came looking for me at the mall to give me a… proper send-off." Kurt took a swig of his coffee to calm himself, feeling the slushie run down his clothes all over again. He shuddered and set down his coffee again. When he looked back at Blaine he saw that his eyes had darkened.

"What kind of send-off?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth. He had no clue why he felt so protective, but the tone of those words gave him chills.

Kurt waved him off. "That's not important. The point is, I let it bring me down. For just that day, I believed all of the things that they were saying. That I would be forever alone, would never find someone." Kurt sighed. "In Paris, I put on a brave face for my dad. I haven't told him what happened."

"Why not?" Blaine interrupted him.

"I don't want to cause him any stress. Don't want him to end up in the hospital again. Heart troubles," he added when Blaine looked at him strangely.

"Anyway, I managed to hold the thoughts off, until I was all alone today. I had way too much time to think and it came rushing back. Your comment just brought back one of the things they used to say. I was the disgusting one, who no one would ever like, and the one who would always be fawning over straight men. I guess I brought that on myself when I was crushing on one of the straight guys in school…"

"Kurt, no! That's not an excuse! That doesn't make it right!" Blaine felt his anger flare. "How often do girls crush on guys that turn out to be gay? Does that make them disgusting? Of course not! So why would it be when you switched position?"

Kurt just shrugged. Blaine had a point, but right now he couldn't find the strength to believe him.

"Oh god… Now I feel even worse for bringing Steve up… I even knew his age, and even if I don't know yours, that still doesn't make it any better. Obviously you're not anywhere near his age." Blaine face-palmed himself. "Gosh, I am such an idiot. I am so sorry!"

"Nineteen," Kurt mumbled. "I'm nineteen."

Blaine just nodded. He ignored the pang in his chest, saying that he was only 3 years older than Kurt.

"Anyway, I owe you an explanation as well. I must warn you though, I haven't thought about this for basically two and a half years, so I don't know how much I will get out there…"

"Is this about your so-called breakdown?"

Blaine huffed. "Yeah. The moment you laughed at me for that, without the intention," he hastily added when Kurt started to object, "I knew I had let this go on for way too long. Bottling all of those feelings up, and ignore for them so long, it numbed me. I hardly ever cry, so what you saw in there, was a complete mental breakdown. For me."

He drained the last bit of coffee and turned the cup over in his hands, trying to figure out how to say this, without scaring Kurt off.

"What I am about to tell you, will probably make you run away from Vogue, never to look back, forgetting all about me, but I just need to get it out there, and I am sorry you will be the one to hear."

Kurt gave him a soft smile, and he put his hand over Blaine's.

"I won't run away. I don't know what happened, but I just spilled a lot about myself, and you are still sitting here. I like you, Blaine. I think we could be great friends, but after what happened back at Vogue… If I don't know what's wrong, how will I make sure it won't happen again?"

Blaine gave a fearful, but thankful smile and launched into what he hoped was the short version of his life.

"I came out to my parents when I was 14. Yes, I am gay," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's stunned expression. "Don't tell me you didn't suspect it." He laughed when Kurt just shrugged.

"I don't like to assume things like that."

"Well, I came out. My mom didn't care. Like, not at all. She wasn't okay with it, wasn't against it… It was weird. My dad however, completely lost it. He had the same idea about being gay as your bullies had. It was a disease, it was disgusting, and I guess you know the drill."

Kurt nodded, draining his own cup of coffee, saying nothing. This was Blaine's story.

"It hurt, obviously, but I didn't let it bring me down. I was old enough to realize it wasn't a choice, and that I was still the same person I used to be. Unfortunately the people around me disagreed. I got beat up after a school dance, and my dad moved me to another school, saying that I could've seen it all coming."

Kurt wanted so much to interject, but he saw that Blaine was in a different place, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"It was better for a while. The school had a zero tolerance when it came to bullying and I made friends who liked me for me, even if I was gay. There even was a gay couple! They helped me with all of the questions I had, and I made friends for life. Then one day… He, walked in."

Kurt noticed the hesitation, but didn't push it. Obviously this was the real issue.

"He was nice, friendly, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous." Blaine gave a bitter chuckle. "We became friends almost instantly, and I started falling for him. I felt safe enough to let my guard down, and he seemed to be doing the same. He was gay, too."

Kurt saw Blaine tense up, and he made a soothing circle over his hand with his thumb, trying to calm him down. He wasn't sure if Blaine noticed, but he relaxed a bit nonetheless.

"We had a lot of fun, and we got together and the first few months were heaven. I ignored all of the warnings from my friends, what did they know, after all? Turned out, they knew way more than me. After those few blissful months, he wanted to take the next step, physically. I was 16 at the time, so in age it wasn't that inappropriate, but I wasn't ready. I was still too scared. He let it go in the beginning, but after a week or two he started forcing me. When I still didn't give in, he decided it didn't matter, and… he took what he wanted."

Kurt saw the lone tear rolling down Blaine's cheek and he gasped when he realized what Blaine meant.

"I broke it off with him, shut myself down, shutting everyone else out, until my dad snapped at me for being so distant. I blurted it all out, and he just stared at me. With this look in his eyes, that said I deserved it. That this was just the way things were going to go for me from now on. I was gay, I wasn't going to find any happiness." Blaine snorted. "I believed him, fool that I was. As soon as I graduated, I was nineteen, like you are now, I got out of there. I moved here, trying to start over. I pushed all of the memories aside, and started over."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a sad smile. "I was doing just fine, until you came around and showed me, without you even knowing, that I was handling things the wrong way. I shouldn't be bottling all of this away and let it get to me when I least expect it. I should deal with it, and get above it, like you have been doing."

Kurt just stared for a moment at Blaine, and Blaine took it the wrong way.

"So, this is the part where you apologize, walk out of here and find a job or internship elsewhere, right?"

Kurt snapped out of his haze. "No, no, no! I am not going anywhere! I told you I wouldn't run, and I won't. I was just processing how much we have in common, while having had such different experiences. You are right, though. You should deal with it. It won't always be easy, I mean, look at me, today was too much for me, and I usually deal just fine. I could help, if you wanted me to? I am a great listener." Kurt smiled encouragingly at Blaine and Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes, falling back into the playful banter they had when they met on the train.

"You are, and thanks for that. I will take you up on that listening, though," Blaine winked.

Kurt beamed. "Great. Now, on to less depressing matters. What is it with this place?"

Blaine just stared at him confused. "I don't know? What about it?"

"Oxford Circus. I didn't see no circus. Is this some kind of trap?"

Blaine burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, it was just so adorable. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking offended.

"It's not some kind of trap, and I am not laughing at you. It's just.. I had the exact same thoughts when I just got here. I even told Jeff, one of the friends I made at Dalton, who I started talking to again when I decided I would leave anyway, when I called him on my first evening here: 'This place is weird. Circuses aren't circuses here.'"

Kurt laughed at that. "Good I am not the only sane person here."

Blaine beamed. "So, how about we get back, and get you all signed up? You will get an apartment closer by, but you will have to room with someone."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, but nodded. "So I've been told. Can't say I'm too thrilled about that. I am not all too well with strangers and I am quite the person to live with."

Blaine could imagine. In a good way. He wouldn't mind though. Which reminded him…

"I still live in the same apartment that was given to me when I started out as an intern. They didn't think it was necessary for me to move when I got promoted. Technically, it's still a place for two people. I never had a roommate before. If you, ehm, if you want, I could try to get you to get placed with me?"

He looked over at Kurt, who had an unreadable expression in his eyes. He only saw that they turned this darker shade of grey. It was gone before he noticed and he saw a blush creeping up on his cheeks. It was the most adorable thing ever, and he wondered if he could make that happen. If he already _did_ make that happen…

Yet, he was afraid he stepped over some line. "Only if you want of course… I mean, you know me, more than you probably should after one day, and the same goes for me. At least you wouldn't be housed with some random stranger and-"

"Stop right there, mister," Kurt cut him off smoothly, an amused smirk on his face, and his eyes as blue as Blaine remembered them. Only a hint of grey seemed to swirl through it. He was mesmerized and almost didn't hear the next thing coming out of Kurt's mouth.

"I would love to be your roommate. If you can make that happen, that is."

Blaine tore his gaze away from Kurt's eyes and beamed with excitement when he registered what Kurt was saying. He knew he wouldn't rest before he made it happen.

He got up and threw their cups in the bin on the way out.

"Let's see what I can do for you, Mr. Hummel." He used a slightly suggestive undertone to see if he could actually make Kurt blush, and he almost jumped in excitement when he saw the cheeks of the young man next to him color.

He opened up the door for Kurt to let him through, and he wondered briefly what he had done right to deserve someone like Kurt in his life, even if it was just briefly.


	4. Pizza

**Thank you for all the follows, and the lovely reviews I got! Hereby I want to thank the guest reviewer for reading, and hope you will keep reading and enjoying!**

**Please leave a review! I see people following, and reading my story, and all I wanna know is what you think :D. So please! Give suggestions, tell me what you think, anything! Reviews make my day, even if begging for them kind of seems pathetic, hahahaha.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Pizza**

The signing up had gone very smoothly. Blaine had filled out all of the needed information for Kurt's schedule and he sent it out immediately. Next was the housing arrangements, and he just added his own name when the form asked for any comments. _Would like to room with Blaine Anderson_. Blaine chuckled softly. The girls of that department wouldn't know what hit them. Surely the gossip mill would be started at 9am in the morning.

He turned his head from the computer and looked at Kurt who was patiently waiting, seemingly to stare at something.

When Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes on him, he quickly snapped out of it. _Stop staring at him. STOP BLUSHING._

"So, the forms are sent out, and will be processed first thing in the morning. I will send you the details of the outcome somewhere during the day."

Kurt nodded, smiled and got up.

"Well, then. I look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Anderson."

A shiver ran down Blaine's spine at the way Kurt just said his name. He didn't even wonder how he figured out his last name. The sign on his desk said it loud and clear. All he could think about were inappropriate thoughts that involved both him and Kurt and a bedroom.

Dumbfounded Blaine just nodded and let Kurt walk away.

* * *

Kurt was grateful to be alone right now. After all that had went down today, he needed to gather his thoughts. When he tried to clear them while figuring out the Wi-Fi at Steve's, the first thing that popped into his head were dark, blown eyes. _What the hell was that about? _Blaine had seemed all flustered and hadn't said a word when he had walked away. It seemed Blaine had lost himself in thoughts again.

Kurt shrugged. That happened to everyone.

When he finally got the Wi-Fi working he ordered himself a pizza, all the while thinking it had been ages since he had pizza. Everyone around him knew that pizza for Kurt, meant trouble. Kurt had wanted a slice of pizza desperately on the day before Paris, but he refrained himself, not wanting to make his dad suspicious.

While waiting for his pizza he decided to call home. His dad should be home by now, and if not, he could really use a talk with Carole.

"Hey Kurt! We're so glad to hear from you!" Carole's bubbly voice yelled out. "I got you on speakerphone, your dad says his nap can wait until after he has talked to you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, in affection.

"Hey guys! Glad to hear you arrived home alright, dad."

"Of course I did, what did you expect?" Carole chuckled. "Everything go okay for you?"

Kurt launched into a detailed description of the day, leaving out the nasty thoughts and falling out with Blaine, until he without thinking said that he was now waiting for his pizza to arrive.

It had gone quiet for a moment on the other side of the line.

"Pizza?" Burt said, sounding stunned. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

Kurt took a deep breath. How was he supposed to bring up his send-off, while only Carole knew about it?

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. My head was just filled with thoughts from my last days at home," he heard Carole gasp a bit, and knew she had caught on to what he was saying, "and I just kept going over and over of what the bullies used to say to me. Now, I know, dad," he interrupted his dad when he started to say something, "I shouldn't let them get to me, and I usually don't. But being alone in a city you've never been to before, while having no idea where to go… Those thoughts just pop back up."

"But why the pizza, honey?" Carole asked softly.

"Well, remember how I told you about the guy I fell into on the subway? And how he is supervising my internship?"

"Get to the point, kid," Burt said impatiently.

"I might have tried to joke about being snobby, which he took the wrong way. Which makes sense afterwards, but he snapped at me, which made me lose my temper, which made him cry." Kurt rubbed a hand over his face. This was coming out all wrong. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but trust me when I say, that it all made sense after we talked over coffee."

"That still doesn't explain the pizza," Carole said, and Kurt could hear the smile in her voice.

"Our talk consisted of stories of our past. Why we reacted the way we did. It was intense. So now I just feel I need some greasy goodness."

Carole laughed. "You going to keep the leftovers again for breakfast?"

Kurt chuckled. "Obviously. What would you expect?" The doorbell rang. "Oh, the pizza is here, hang on a sec."

He went to the door to let the pizza guy in, and got his money ready. The deliveryman walked out of the elevator and handed Kurt the pizza, while Kurt handed him the money.

"Keep the change," he smiled before closing the door into the boy's stunned face.

He put the pizza down on the floor, and settled back against the couch.

"So where were we?"

Kurt heard Carole starting to say something before his dad interrupted her.

"I don't know where the two of you were heading, but I am still wondering about this guy you had coffee with."

Kurt sighed. Of course his dad would have picked up on that and made it bigger inside of his head.

"Dad, it was just coffee, to clear the air. Work would've been extremely awkward if we had just let it go. We'd be walking on eggshells constantly."

"You sure, kiddo? I don't want to see you get hurt." _Again._ Kurt could hear the word lingering.

"I'm sure, dad. He might be sinfully hot, but he is extremely nice and to top it all off…" Kurt let his voice trail for extra effect. He knew Carole loved it.

"What?" Carole asked. Kurt waited three beats and smiled when he heard her gasp. "Oh Kurt! Is he gay too!?"

Kurt laughed at her joyous outburst. "Yes, Carole, he is. But like I was saying, it doesn't matter. We had a good talk, and I really think we could be friends."

Carole snorted and Kurt chuckled.

"You deserve yourself some happiness, Kurt. Don't you play the friend-card until you know that's all you two will ever be."

Kurt was taken aback by Carole's words. The thought of him and Blaine actually be more than friends had obviously been playing in his mind, but he would never admit it.

"Whatever you say, Carole."

"You keep me updated. Now, let me get your dad to bed, because the jetlag is kicking in here."

Burt growled something and then he wished Kurt a goodnight, followed by Carole's.

"Goodnight, guys," Kurt said, putting his phone down slowly.

Did Carole just say what he think she said? Did she really just tell him to put himself out there, for Blaine? _Oh. God._

He shook his head and grabbed himself a slice of pizza, relishing in the flavor, and for a moment there was not a care in the world.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning, by a stumbling Steve.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I didn't mean to wake you!"

Kurt looked Steve over. He looked like a mess.

"Don't worry about it, you just get yourself to bed!"

Steve gave a grateful nod and walked into his bedroom.

Kurt couldn't imagine what it must be like to have a job that made you work through the night. Let alone after being up all day to pick someone up. He felt extremely guilty.

Kurt walked over to the fridge and pulled out his last slice of pizza. After taking his first bite, he realized he had no idea how Blaine was going to contact him. They hadn't exchanged phone numbers or anything!

He decided to check his mail for Vogue's email address, so he could mail them about the issue. What he didn't expect to find was an email from Vogue. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

**Hey Kurt!**

**I know it's early, but I had to make up for being late to work yesterday somehow. Don't judge.**

**I just wanted to let you know your forms got to the places they were supposed to, and you should have further information before noon. **

**How about we meet up for lunch, so you can ask me the questions you have, so you won't feel as uncomfortable on your first day here?**

**I know this is not the usual way of how things work, but I would like to take you out to lunch anyway.**

**Blaine  
-Oh and by the way, don't worry about me going through your personal details. I just used your email, the one you used to send in your application and I used mine from work. See? Nothing inappropriate about it.**

Blaine, wanted to take him, out to lunch? Kurt's mind started wandering immediately, until he called himself back. Even if it wasn't the way things were supposed to work, it was still work related. However, that didn't stop him from being… friendly.

**Hey yourself!**

**Who said I was judging? For all I know you lock yourself up in that building every night, and there is no real 'early'.**

**Anyway, I'd love to go out for lunch. I am sure I will have plenty of questions, especially if us rooming is going to be a thing. How about I will meet you in front of the building at 1pm, and you can take me to whatever place you see fit. **

**On one condition. No pizza ;).**

**Kurt**

* * *

Blaine couldn't keep the huge smile off his face when Kurt replied. He loved how Kurt could be playful, even over email. He could imagine where Kurt meant little insinuations and how he would say those things.

Or at least he thought he could.

Who was he kidding? He didn't know Kurt! _Although I would love to._

He was curious about the no pizza part, but he decided to just go with it. He didn't have pizza in mind anyways. He was going to take Kurt to a lovely bistro, close to the office.

He tried to keep reminding himself that even if he wanted it to be a date with all of his heart, he knew Kurt wouldn't see it that way. And it was probably for the best.  
That didn't stop him from getting all nervous and wondering is his outfit was good enough.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine's head snapped up, and he tried to smile reassuringly at Amanda.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's nothing."

Amanda looked skeptical, but decided to let it go.

"I brought you coffee, your usual. I figured since Kurt won't start until tomorrow, I'd bring it to you, one last time." She smiled and handed over the coffee cup and a small stack of papers.

"Thanks," Blaine said after taking a small sip of his coffee. He groaned at the perfection of it all.

Amanda giggled. "You might want to keep the pornographic noises to a minimum when Kurt is around."

Blaine almost choked on his next swallow, and he started coughing. His blood rushed to his cheeks. He tried to calm himself before he looked back up at Amanda, who was looking at him amused.

"_Pornographic noises_?" He asked incredulously.

"You tend to groan and moan a lot when you eat or drink something you find incredibly tasty. Even though we all know here that you're gay, that doesn't mean our bodies won't respond to it." Amanda winked at the new blush creeping onto Blaine's cheeks.

"But don't worry, we love you for it. It's one of your little trademarks. However…" her voice trailed off and Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "It might make Kurt a little uncomfortable. And if he says yes to your 'lunch-date', you might scare him off, or you end up in bed for a lust-filled good time… Either way, I don't think that's the best way to start his career." Amanda winked again.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Amanda. "And why would we end up in bed together? Just because we're both gay, that's bound to happen?"

Amanda shook her head feverishly. "Blaine! You know I don't think like that! It's just that Kurt is incredibly handsome, and so are you! I know how you feel about him, and I have this inkling that he might feel the same way about you."

Amanda's face fell. "I don't know anything about Kurt, but I know you. I know your experiences with sex weren't the most… favorable," Blaine snorted at that, but let her continue, "but Kurt seems like a good guy. I know you won't end up in bed together right away, I was just joking." She took a deep breath. "I guess this is me trying to say you should go for it. If it doesn't work out, you'll still get a new best friend out of it!"

Blaine sighed. "You really think I should just go for it? Woo him and all that crap?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "You don't think that's crap, you love it! And yes, I really think you should. Otherwise you will be forever wondering, what if?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Thanks Am, I appreciate it. Even if your way of telling wasn't the best way to do it, thank you. And he did say yes to lunch, so now I am going to figure out how to eat my food without sounding like a full blown porn star."

Amanda laughed at his unintentional pun and gave Blaine a firm hug. "Now go send him the information. I am sure _he_ will be pleased." She walked away and Blaine stared at her back confused. Then it hit him and he flipped through the pages like his life depended on it.

There it was.

**_Dear Mr. Hummel,_**

We are pleased to announce we were able to accommodate you with the room you requested. 

**_You will get the key from your roommate, Blaine Anderson, and you can move in at any time._**

**_Enjoy your stay!_**

Blaine ignored the address underneath it, he knew it already, it was his own after all.

Kurt was going to be his roommate. _Oh, happy days._


	5. Lucky One

**OHMYGOD you guys! I got bombarded with emails when I came out of the movie theatre! All of these reviews, follows and favorites... They made my entire day! So a big THANK YOU for all of you, from the bottom of my heart! I hope you keep it up! **

**I decided not to put a year on this fic. For the simple reason that if I don't, I can use songs that came out.. say, like theoretically, last night, unofficially, without it being a problem ^^**

**No surprises there that this is what happened, obviously. Simple Plan sort of released their new EP last night and I am hooked. My new personal anthem is The Rest of Us, and if you feel like an outcast, make sure to give it a listen! You can find it on the same YouTube channel mentioned in the chapter. Give the song mentioned in the chapter a chance, it is truly beautiful.**

**So sorry for the long ANs constantly, they just happen. I won't know when the next chapter will be up. I am sick, got a horrible cold, and it could go either way easily. I'll either spend most of my sniffing hours writing, or I will zone out completely and produce nothing.**

**So enjoy it, just in case it takes a little longer to update again!**

* * *

**Lucky One**

Kurt spent his hours getting ready for lunch and waiting for an email from Blaine. He kept telling himself this wasn't a date, and that there was no reason to be nervous, but he couldn't help himself. He had tried on 3 different outfits, before giving up and sticking with what he was wearing.

He sat down again and checked his email. Again. And again. Until all of a sudden an email popped up. Immediately a smile took over his features, but it slightly fell when he saw it was from Carole, and not from Blaine. He quickly opened it, confused.

**Hey sweetie,**

**You are probably thinking I have lost my mind. I might have. I just couldn't say what I wanted to say over the phone, in front of Burt, so I thought I might, for this once, use email.**

**Kurt, you are unbelievably strong, and there is nothing wrong with having a bad day, letting the bad thoughts consume you. As long as you snap yourself out of it. AND, as long as those thoughts won't keep you from doing things you should do. Like asking this young man out. What's the worst that could happen?**

**Having that said, I heard a song coming out of Finn's room the other day, and it reminded me of you. I forgot all about it, until you mentioned your pizza. **

**I will send you a link, and I hope it will somehow help you pull through. I know, you are probably worried. Finn's music taste doesn't really match with yours, but just give it a shot. It's pretty amazing.**

**Well, I am off to work! Good luck today, and I hope your rooming situation won't be all that bad!**

**Lots of love and kisses!**

Attached was a link to the YouTube Channel SimplePlanMusic. Kurt wrinkled his nose, was Carole kidding? He never listened to this stuff. Which made him realize he couldn't write it off just yet either. So he clicked play. _Lucky One. Well this can't be about me_.

Kurt held his breath when the song turned out to be quite soft, and the lyrics brought immediate tears to his eyes. Happy tears for once.

He checked the clock, and saw it was 11:30 already. Carole's shift always started at 6, so she had already started. Calling wasn't an option, and mailing didn't feel right.

_Thank you, thank you so much. You're right, maybe my time will come xo Kurt_

* * *

Blaine stared back and forth between the stack and papers and the white screen in front of him. There was no way he was going to be able to get that into his computer before noon. He laid back and rubbed his neck. He was going to have to make the most of it.

**Hey Kurt!**

**Sorry it's so late already! I've just been thinking how I am going to get all of this information in here. So, I figured I give you the main details, and we will go over the rest later? Yeah? Okay. Glad you agree ;)**

**So, first of all, your first day is tomorrow. You are to be expected at my desk at 9am, preferably with coffee. No, scratch that. With coffee. You will get the coffee orders for me and Veronica later. Obviously you can bring yourself one. **

**You will get a company phone, Oyster Card, and CreditCard. I think it speaks for itself you don't have to pay for anything work related. I also think it speaks for itself that these items are only to be used for work. So no shopping trips on our expense. Got it ;)?**

**You will get all of these things during lunch, and we will discuss the smaller things. Nothing to worry about!**

**And then there is obviously the rooming situation… I think it is best if we discuss this in person. I hope you don't mind.**

**Anyway, I hope you are having a better day today, and I can't wait to see you in little over an hour!**

**x  
Blaine**

* * *

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's antics, but enjoyed them all the same. He liked how Blaine tried to make his job sound less like a job. _Preferably with coffee. _Like Kurt didn't know that was basically his job. He gave a small chuckle when he read he was _obviously_ allowed to bring himself a coffee.

Kurt snorted at the shopping remark. Like he would ever do that! Like he would have time for shopping! Hell, like he even has money to go shopping!

His nerves kicked in when he saw Blaine wanted to talk about him in person about the rooming. He never really expected to be put with Blaine, he never had that much luck, but he had hoped for it anyway. He wasn't going to let himself be affected by that. He hit repeat on the song Carole sent him, and he immediately felt better. One day, he would send Blaine this song. It might just cheer him up, make him feel better, just like it had done for him.

He decided not to respond to Blaine's email and he got up to put on his shoes and to adjust his outfit. He left a little note for Steve, saying where he was, and he went on his way to Vogue, not wanting to risk being late.

* * *

At 12:30 he walked up to the already familiar building. He adjusted the volume on his iPod to a little less arrogant one, as he smiled at the song playing. He had quickly put the song Carole send him, Lucky One, onto his iPod, and he had had it on repeat ever since. It made him believe he could do this, and after hearing it a couple of times, he started to feel like himself again. He was Kurt Hummel. He walked into the building, into the waiting room, head held high, and he made himself comfortable.

* * *

While Kurt was sitting downstairs, he was completely oblivious to the frantic situation Blaine found himself in. He was running around, collecting all of the stuff he needed. Kurt's new phone, Oyster Card, CreditCard, all of the forms with information Kurt was going to need and the appointment card for the photo session for his Vogue pass.

He stuffed it all into a simple, yet high-fashion, leather bag. It made Blaine feel old just to be walking around with it, yet it served its purposes.

He quickly put his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. He was planning on paying for this lunch himself. Even if the lunch was about work, it wasn't technically work related. Blaine didn't want to risk anything, plus, him paying made it feel like this could actually be a date. _Even if it's not. _

Blaine shook his head. He kept telling himself that, but for some reason it felt like his heart was just laughing at him every time he tried. He sighed and decided not to dwell on the matter.

For the 10th time since that morning he checked the pocket of his blazer. _Old habits die hard_. He didn't make wearing blazers a thing, just sometimes he craved for the feeling of safety. Plus, it had pockets, which was incredibly convenient today. Once more he pulled out the little black box, stroking it softly. He had his whole speech ready. A mischievous grin took over his mouth as he put on the blazer, grabbed the bag, and made his way downstairs to wait for Kurt.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine said stunned. There were still 10 minutes to go until they had decided to meet, and here Kurt was, sitting like he owned the place. He looked like he had been sitting there for a while.

"Who else?" Kurt closed the magazine he was reading while trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. He put the magazine back on the table and got up. "What's up with the blazer?" Kurt's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I thought we were going to meet at one?" Kurt couldn't help but grin at Blaine's adorable confused face, while Blaine pointedly ignored the blazer comment.

"Didn't want to risk being late, so I left a bit earlier than I had to. Ended up 30 minutes early." Kurt shrugged and pulled out his earplugs and stuffed his iPod in his jeans. When he looked back up he saw Blaine staring.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow, giving him a teasing smile.

Blaine tried to clear his thoughts. "H-how? Those jeans look like they have been painted on you, and you stuff an iPod in there like it's nothing."

Kurt just stared blankly at Blaine and started laughing. The idiot was actually serious. Kurt just shook his head and held out his arm for Blaine to take.

"Ready to go, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt winked as Blaine took his arm, using all of his strength not to buckle at the use of his name. _Damn_. This boy had an unusual effect on him, and he wasn't sure how to handle himself.

Going on full auto-pilot Blaine led them to the bistro around the corner. It was a cute little French thing, and you could suit yourself. You could go with some fancy dish, or just get a baguette with toppings of your choosing. Needless to say Blaine came here quite often to fetch himself a baguette to take back to work for lunch.

Kurt could hardly contain his excitement. "Oh my God, _Blaine_!"

A giant smile spread over Blaine's face. "This is so adorable!"

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine said, his smile never wavering. He opened up the door for Kurt to enter, and he thought he could see Kurt blushing slightly. It made him feel even better, if that was even possible. _Not a date. Not a date. Not a date._

A waitress led them to a table and took their drink orders, both going with water. As they were looking over the menus, a comfortable silence settled between them, both stealing glances at the other, without the other one noticing. Once they had placed their orders Blaine grabbed the bag from the floor and started taking out its contents.

"So, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said in the most serious tone he could muster, while Kurt was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "Here we have all the necessary information. Here is your phone, needed contacts are already in there," _including my personal number, if I wasn't supposed to slip that in_, "your CreditCard, and your Oyster Card."

When Kurt's face remained blank, Blaine quickly explained that an Oyster Card was an easier way of travel than buying expensive travelcards every day, and that the company would make sure there was always money on it.

Kurt nodded and silently took in his new belongings. The phone was simple. New, and high-tech, but simple.  
Mindlessly he flipped through the contacts, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Blaine's personal phone number in there. Kurt was pretty sure that wasn't usual protocol. He wasn't going to bring that up, though.

Blaine watched Kurt tentatively as he looked at the contents, and knew immediately when he found his personal number. When Kurt didn't say anything, and acted like nothing happened, Blaine found it in himself to breathe again. He picked up the stack of papers and handed them over.

"On top is the list of coffee orders. I am fairly simple, I have the same every day, but Veronica is a bit more difficult. She has a weird pattern when it comes to her coffee. It won't take you too long to remember it though, it never changes. You can get the coffee at the place I took you to last night. Remember how to get there?"

Kurt nodded and smiled while looking at the sheet in front of him. "She has excellent taste in coffee, I see."

Blaine grinned. "She does, but as you can see I am more of the simple kind of guy. Always the same damned medium drip."

Kurt shrugged. "Who cares? I always have the same non-fat mocha latte. Never change a winning team, they say."

Kurt's smile was so infectious that Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

"You can use your new CreditCard to pay for the coffee. The same goes for lunch, when you're asked to go and get it. That isn't all too often, though. Usually Veronica asks me to bring her something when I go out to get myself something. The rest of the office just looks after themselves. You will be working for her," _and me_, "mostly, so don't worry about them."

"What about Amanda?" Kurt said as he was scanning the other pieces of paper that contained his work schedule, and again a list of the tasks that were expected of him, a list of rules of the building, and obviously the rules of Vogue. He quickly scanned it, and felt relieved when he couldn't find a rule that prevented coworkers from dating. That would've dented Carole's plan a whole lot.

Blaine looked up surprised. "Amanda usually goes out with me for lunch, she has her break at the same time I do. But I don't always have the time to actually _eat_ out, so maybe you could keep her company on those days? She seems to like you," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's shy smile.

"She seemed nice too…" Kurt's voice trailed off. "A bit.. bubbly, maybe?"

Blaine laughed at that. "Bubbly she is. Bubbly without a filter. Just be careful what you say around her!"

"Duly noted," Kurt muttered, as he scrambled the papers together, and put them carefully into the bag as their food came. They had both opted for the baguette special of the day and Blaine couldn't wait to try it.

Kurt took a bite and smiled. "Hmm, this might be the best I have ever had, you know." He quickly took another bite, but Blaine had zoned out after the soft humming, _moan?,_ Kurt had made.

He quickly took a bite himself to distract himself, when he got hit with the flavor. Before he could even stop himself he groaned. "Oh _God_, this is good…"

Kurt's cheeks burned red and he was forever grateful Blaine had his eyes closed at that moment. Kurt wondered if he had any idea how those sounds affected people. Kurt knew it affected him big time. He shifted slightly in his seat, so he was a bit more comfortable and he cleared his throat.

Blaine's eyes shot open and his cheeks flushed slightly. _Crap. Amanda even warned me about this._ He swallowed and looked at Kurt, who didn't seem fazed at all. Either Kurt was a great actor, or it hadn't been that bad.

"So," Kurt's voice croaked slightly, and he wanted to disappear into the wall, "how did you get into Vogue?"

Blaine almost choked on his bite when he heard Kurt's voice. There was no mistaking the young man in front of him had heard him, and that it had been bad. He just hoped his voice sounded like this because of arousal, instead of embarrassment. _Well that's not creepy at all._

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine quickly recomposed himself.

"When I moved out here, I was looking for something to improve my writing. At the time Vogue needed a columnist, so I applied. Obviously, without a degree, I had to start at the bottom. They moved me up to Veronica's personal assistant, and at first I was disappointed. Sure they had forgotten about why I applied in the first place." A small smile played around Blaine's lips. "They didn't. They said being a columnist wasn't a full-time job, and being a PA was. So I got the assistant's job, while writing the column every month."

Blaine was beaming when he finished and Kurt couldn't help but thinking about how he couldn't recall any columns. He had read a lot of UK Vogues before coming here. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do. Then it hit him, and his mouth fell open.

"But that column is about this guy who tries to make it as a musician! I always laughed at how he always seemed to luck out of things, and then making the best out of it anyways."

Blaine's eyes twinkled. "So…? Why can't I try to actually pursue my dream on the weekends?"

Kurt just stared. Blaine chuckled.

"You should come out some time," Blaine casually said, while his mind was screaming at him that that would be an actual date and that Kurt might not even see this lunch like that.

Kurt finished his last piece of bread and nodded. "I'd like that. If I can find my way from my new place. Which reminds me, what was up with that?"

Blaine finished his food as well, and took a sip of water. He didn't even have to act to be nervous, he was anyway.

"Yeah… About that… The girls who managed that were quite disappointed to see your request." Kurt's face fell, and Blaine managed to keep his grin down. Kurt didn't have to know just yet they were disappointed they weren't the ones moving in.

"So when Amanda came in this morning, bringing your documentation, and I feared the worst. I had every right to be…" Blaine made his voice waver a bit, and all of the nerves came rushing back, even if he knew it was ridiculous. He almost felt guilty when he saw Kurt's face, oozing disappointment.

Subtly he grabbed the box from his pocket, and he went down on one knee in front of Kurt, ignoring the squeals of their waitress. Blaine contained the urge to roll his eyes.

"I had every right to fear it, because those words on that piece of paper, meant that I was going to have to ask you to move in with me."

He held out the box and opened it. "Oh my dear Kurt," Blaine exaggerated, happy to see Kurt could hardly contain his smile. "Will you please move in with me?"

Kurt burst out laughing and wacked Blaine's head before taking the keys out of the box. He tried to come up with a way to pay Blaine back, and he thought he just knew how to. Blaine's subtle reactions didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

He made himself lean forward, a smirk on his face, until his mouth was next to Blaine's ear.

"It would be my _pleasure_, Mr. _Anderson_," Kurt whispered, while ghosting his breath. He felt Blaine shudder and he smiled in triumph, knowing full well what effect this had on the slightly older man.

Blaine just sat there on one knee, cursing Kurt Hummel for being so god damned sexy. He was pretty sure Kurt just did that on purpose, to pay him back, and he had succeeded.

There was no way Blaine could get up right now, without facing public humiliation.

When Kurt pulled back, Blaine knew for sure, Kurt had done this on purpose. The way his eyes had darkened, and slipped subtly down to his little problem, even if it was growing, basically said enough, but the smirk Kurt was wearing, while staring back up into Blaine's eyes, was all the confirmation he needed.

He tried to think of all the things he could to calm his body back down, and when he was able to get up without looking like a sex crazed fool, there was only one thought playing in his head, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Kurt was going to pay for this. And it was going to be _good_.


	6. Moving

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks again for all of the follows! And for the two lovely reviews I got!**

**I am sorry for the slightly longer wait, but the Imagine Dragons concert was totally worth it! Or at least for me, haha!**

**I have this feeling it is supershort, but that's just because I already wrote part of it before I left for the concert yesterday.**

**I am totally fuzzy, I blame it on the cold, so if there are any (more) mistakes, please let me know, so I can fix them! I also hope it all makes sense, once again because of the fuzzyness, hahaha. **

**Please review! & Enjoy!**

**Moving**

Kurt hadn't missed the look in Blaine's eyes when he got up, and he felt his smirk slightly falter. What had he gotten himself into? What if he had misread the glance in Blaine's eyes, and he was actually mad? Kurt followed Blaine as he sat himself back down and waved for the check. Kurt let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw Blaine smiling at him. A normal smile, nothing off about it.

Just as Kurt was about to say something, Blaine's phone rang.

"What kind of awful song is that?" Kurt asked as he raised an eyebrow to the song that blared out of the phone.

"No idea. I picked something standard, something horrible, to remind me that this is my work phone," Blaine laughed and picked up.

"Hey Veronica, you're in early!"

"_Well, yeah, I wanted to see our new intern! But then I saw he wasn't scheduled until tomorrow. My bad. Doesn't explain why you're not here?_"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm at lunch. With Kurt."

It stayed silent for a while. Then a shriek. "_I knew it! I just didn't think you'd ask him out so fast!_"

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, and Kurt asked him what was wrong. He just shook his head and tried to compose a reply.

"I took him out to lunch to go over work details, so he wouldn't feel as lost tomorrow."

"_Keep telling yourself that. I mean, I did notice some girls here talking about him moving in with you as your roommate._" Veronica snorted. "_We all know you value your privacy, and all of a sudden you VOLUNTEER, I repeat, VOLUNTEER, to share your apartment. What's up with that?_"

Blaine could almost feel the evil smile on her face.

"How about we not talk about that right now? You do realize Kurt is sitting in front of me?"

Veronica laughed. "_Oh I do._"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "How about I go help him with his stuff," he looked over at Kurt who shook his head in a gesture of 'you don't have to', "because I saw the luggage he had to haul around on the subway, and I am not letting him go through that again. Then I will get him settled at my place, or our place, and I'll come in to talk. How does that sound?"

"_I suppose I get to hear the story as well as to how you know about his luggage?_"

Blaine sighed. "Obviously."

"_Good. Then I will see you as soon as you get here. Bring something good to snack over?_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Veronica. See you later." Veronica laughed at his quasi-annoyance and hung up.

"You don't have to help me with my luggage," Kurt said stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh I think you do, and honestly, it would be _my__ pleasure_."

Kurt blushed but rolled his eyes all the same. He wasn't that easy to fluster, as Blaine obviously was.

When the waitress came to bring them their check, she was all jumpy and congratulated them as Blaine gave her the money and told her she could keep the change. He managed to hold in his laughter until she was gone.

"This is going to be so awkward when I come back here for lunch and they ask about you," he snickered.

Kurt ignored Blaine's comment and asked instead: "Did you just pay with your own money?"

Blaine fiddled with his fingers. "Of course I did. I told you this isn't usual regulation, so I can't use the company's card." He shrugged. "It's no big deal, really. I wanted to take you out to lunch."

_So maybe it was a date? Sort of.._ Kurt shook himself out of it. Not. A. Date.

"Well, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." When Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine quickly spoke. "How about you repay me by letting me help with your stuff?"

Kurt huffed but nodded, getting up. Deciding to be bold. They were going to be roommates anyway.

"Fine, but then I'm paying for groceries."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in question. "Groceries?"

"I suppose you have a kitchen in your apartment, Blaine?" Blaine nodded. "Good. I buy groceries, I cook, and I make sure you get dinner. It's only fair since you took me out to lunch."

Blaine couldn't come up with a witty answer and he decided to just nod again and lead them out. A home cooked meal. He couldn't even remember the last time his kitchen had actually been used.

* * *

Kurt softly opened the door, not wanting to wake up Steve if he was still asleep, but all of his effort got killed when Blaine stumbled in over the doorway, knocking over an umbrella. Without thinking he smacked Blaine and hissed: "Steve might be asleep you idiot!"

Blaine muttered an apology and turned a beet-red. _Right. Steve. _

"Don't worry Kurt, I've been up for half an hour now. How was lunch?" Steve walked into the small hallway, still in his sweatpants and in the bandshirt he slept in.

One look at Steve made Blaine feel even worse. _This_ was the guy Kurt was supposedly crushing on according to him? Blaine just wanted to crawl into a corner, to never come out again.

He heard Kurt stifle a chuckle, so he figured his emotions were clearly written on his face. It made him wanting to crawl into a corner even more.

"Lunch was delicious!" Kurt said smiling, while walking further into the apartment. "Got all of my stuff for Vogue, and," Kurt paused for dramatic effect as he could see Steve raising his eyebrows at Blaine, "that guy over there, Blaine, kindly asked me to move in with him. So I am here to pick up my stuff!"

Steve's face was priceless. "Moving in? How long do you know him? A day?" Kurt loved it when Steve went into full protection mode.

"Something like that, but he is still my supervisor, other contestants were total strangers, plus, not to mention, he is incredibly easy on the eyes." Kurt flicked his eyes over to Blaine who stood there, seemingly very uncomfortable.

_He thinks I'm easy on the eyes. Or is he just saying that to mess with Steve? Gosh, is it hot in here?_

Steve huffed. "If you say so. Well, I'm glad you found your space so fast. Not that I don't like having you, but my apartment isn't really built on multiple people," Steve laughed.

Kurt laughed with him, and rushed around to gather his things. It didn't take him long as he didn't unpack yet, and after a couple minutes he dragged everything in the way too small hallway. Blaine quickly grabbed his largest bag, clearly happy to have something to do.

Kurt said his goodbyes and Blaine gave Steve a halfhearted smile and wave before he got himself out of the apartment, Kurt following soon after.

Once outside, Kurt started to walk to the subway station, but Blaine stopped him.

"You moving to your new place is considered as part of work. I say we use this to our advantage." Blaine's grin was infectious and Kurt found himself grinning back.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

Blaine's grin grew into a smirk and he stepped up to the side of the road, easily flagging a cab.

Kurt laughed. "Fancy, Mr. Anderson, I'm impressed." He stuffed his bag into the trunk and took the one from Blaine as well, seeing how he once again just stood there. Kurt didn't get it. What was it with him saying his last name that made Blaine zone out? He wasn't even saying it with an undertone.

He closed the trunk a bit louder than necessary and Blaine snapped out of it, quickly making his way into the cab, sitting on the backseat, at the right window. Kurt shook his head and got himself in at the left window.

"Where to?"

Blaine rattled off the address and made himself comfortable. Cabs were so much better than subways. So when he could use one on Vogue's card, he did so without a doubt.

He snuck a glance over at Kurt, who was staring out of his window, taking in everything he saw. The wonder was easy to see, and Blaine soon lost himself in staring at Kurt. He didn't realize he did, though, until Kurt's phone started to ring.

He blinked and acted like he just turned his head over.

"You live for the applause, huh?" Blaine joked.

Kurt chuckled. "Always."

Kurt looked at his phone and saw an unfamiliar number. He had learned to always pick up though, he didn't have every emergency room in his contacts.

"Hello?"

"_Kurt! Is this you_?"

Kurt strained his ears to hear the other person, and when he realized who it was he gasped.

"Mr. Schuester! Oh my god! Where did you get my number?" When Kurt realized the connection was really bad, continued. "Wait, hold on a sec, I'm going to put you on speakerphone, I can hardly hear you."

Kurt quickly pushed a few buttons and soon the familiar voice filled the cab.

"Can you hear me now?" Kurt answered in the affirmative. "Good! Cause I didn't call you without a reason. I wouldn't dare to disturb your time in London without a good excuse. When did you arrive anyway?"

Kurt laughed. He adored this man. Without him high school would have been impossible.

"Yesterday, actually. Right now I am in a cab, moving my stuff to my new apartment."

When Blaine cleared his throat, he quickly corrected himself.

"Sorry, Blaine, _our_ apartment. Yours still, if you prefer." Blaine smiled triumphantly and Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine?" Will asked curiously. "Anything going on there?"

Kurt huffed. "Are you kidding me? First of all, speakerphone, remember, he can hear you, which, by the way, is kind of embarrassing," Will laughed and Blaine joined in, "and second, _are you kidding me_? Did you not hear the part of me arriving yesterday?"

"I did, but I felt I needed to ask anyway. As all good mentors do."

Blaine still had no idea who this man was, but obviously Kurt loved him. His whole face lit up while talking to this guy, and he couldn't help but hope to one day put the same smile on Kurt's face.

"Whatever. So, Mr. Schue, why did you call me?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot, sorry! And Kurt, you can call me Will. You graduated."

"Not happening. Best I can do is call you Schuester. It's blasphemy to call one of your old teachers by their first name."

"If you say so, Kurt." Will chuckled. "So, what I called for… There is no easy way to ask you this, so I am just gonna go for it." Will took a deep breath, and Kurt prepared for the worst. Blaine could see Kurt tense up.

"Just know, that I have called all of the others already, and they are all coming. I know it's probably going to be difficult for you to make it, with London and Vogue and it being very last-minute, but I really hope that won't be a problem. I'll even pay for your ticket, if need be."

"Mr. Schuester, you are very good in talking me into things, we both know that, and your skills are still incredible, but it would be nice to know what you are actually talking me in _to_."

"Yeah, sorry.. So, here goes. Kurt, next Saturday, we have Junior Prom here at McKinley, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to perform, together with the graduated members of the New Directions? And the ones that still go here, like Sam."

Blaine saw how Kurt's face became even paler and was unable to speak.

"We all miss you, Kurt, and everyone asked if you were coming when they agreed to come. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't. Please consider? And maybe your roommate, Blaine, was it?, could come with you?"

Kurt cleared his throat, and said in a shaky voice: "Prom, Mr. Schuester? You want me to come back, for _prom_?"

When Kurt didn't get a response, he sighed.

"What did my dad say?" Kurt asked in a slightly emotionless voice. It scared Blaine.

"How did you-?"

"Oh please! Where else would you have gotten my number?"

Another sigh on the other end of the line.

"He told me to call you, which made sense, but he thought it might be a good idea. He hoped it would drive away the bad memories."

Kurt took a deep breath. His dad was usually right. And he did really want to see all of his friends again. They had all scattered after graduation, and he hadn't seen them since.

He looked over to Blaine.

"So I could take Blaine, if I wanted to? And if he wanted to?"

"Yup."

"And you'll pay for the flight?"

"Exactly."

"Setlist is determined by all of us figuring things out the day before, way too late?"

Will laughed. "Yeah, most of the others are coming in on Thursday night, so they can meet on Friday, but I understand if that's not possible for you."

When Kurt wanted to say something, while still looking at Blaine, Blaine interrupted.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, but I think I could make sure we could be there on Thursday as well, as long as we would fly back on Sunday. Oh, I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine, and flying back on Sunday shouldn't be a problem. It's harder for you to stay longer anyway. I will go and book you those flights, and I will send the details to Kurt, if he would be so kind to text me his email address?"

Kurt nodded, a bit dumbfounded, before he realized Mr. Schuester couldn't see him.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Thanks, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I truly can't wait to see you again! And thanks for doing this, I can only imagine how hard this will be for you! See you next week!"

Kurt hung up and stared at the phone, not sure how to feel about all of this. He could feel Blaine's gaze on him, but he decided to ignore it for the time being.

When the cabdriver announced they had reached their destination, Blaine swiped his card and pulled out all of Kurt's bags, seeing as Kurt was standing on the curb looking like a lost child.

While he had no idea how Kurt had done this on his own for the entire trip, he managed to get everything to the front door.

He set everything down, opened the door, and led Kurt in, who seemed to be impressed by the apartment. It wasn't all too bad after all. No stairs or elevator needed to get there, it was on ground level, and the biggest space of the building. He still suspected the girl from administration from doing this to flirt with him, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

He let go of Kurt's bags in the hallway, and walked into the living room, where Kurt was admiring his guitar.

"So… Welcome home!" Blaine beamed up at Kurt, trying to break through the haze Kurt was in.

Kurt smiled hesitantly. "Home sweet home."


	7. Nerves

**First of all, sorry that it took a while! Life got in the way after I got better and work started again so.. I am so sorry!**

**The first bit might be written a bit awkward, but I wrote it somewhere last week in the middle of the night and I screwed up tenses. I tried to fix it, but I hope you will forgive me if it's a bit off. **

**Again, thank you for all of the followers and reviewers out there! How about we set up a little challenge? If I get 5 reviews on this chapter, a new chapter will be up within 24 hours! Just for your information, it's 13:17 here, right now. **

**I DARE YOU :D!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nerves**

Blaine noticed Kurt is still incredibly tense, but he can't just let him stand there.

"Kurt…?"

"Hmm?" It's obvious Kurt's mind is a long way off, but Blaine pushed through anyway.

"I don't know what just happened exactly, except for the part where we are going back to your old school next week, but you did promise the guy over the phone to text him your details."

Kurt blinked rapidly and looked up at Blaine, eyes still clouded. "Yeah, I did…" He fumbled for his phone and rapidly texted out his email address.

"Why did I agree to this?" Kurt mumbled to himself, frustrated. He could feel the nerves already. He wasn't ready. "I need to call Schuester. I can't do this." His voice gets louder by the syllable and he already had his phone out when Blaine snatched it from him.

"HEY! Give me my phone back!"

Blaine sighed. So far he hasn't done a good job at not making Kurt angry.

"No. You need to calm down. I don't know why you're so worked up over this, and it's not really my business anyway. But, right now, as your roommate, it is my business to keep you sane, and you look like you are going to lose it within seconds. You are not making decisions like this, and you sure as hell won't backtrack on one you just made." Blaine breathes heavily as he sees Kurt taking in his words, hoping Kurt won't snap at him.

Blaine saw Kurt's shoulders slumping.

"Keep my phone with you, will you? If you leave for the office, and give me back my phone, I will cancel." Blaine nodded.

"Sure," Blaine stuffed the phone in his pocket and fiddled with his fingers. "Can I do anything?"

Kurt sighed, and looked up at Blaine. How was it even possible that Blaine cared so much? Kurt couldn't find a trace of uncertainty on Blaine's face. Well, at least not about what he was asking. It was clear as day that the asking itself was the problem. Kurt gave a small smile.

"Well, you could show me to my room, so I can unpack while you're at the office?"

Kurt's smile grew bigger as he saw the excitement come back in Blaine. He was going to tell Blaine, or at least show him, and let him make out the story, but not right now. Blaine had to go back to the office, and this wasn't really a story that you wanted to brush over lightly in a few minutes. He had to tell him soon, though. Prom was next week already, and he was sure the upcoming week would be hard. Kurt figured it might be a little easier if Blaine at least knew why he was freaking out.

"Of course!" Blaine exclaimed. "Come on, follow me!"

He led them back to the hallway, and further down the hall.

"Here on the right, is the bathroom. We only have one, but I don't think that should surprise you all that much. It's quite spacious, if I say so myself."

Blaine walked on. "Now, this is my room," Blaine points to the door on the right, next to the bathroom, "and here, on the other side, is yours. As you can see I am right across the hall, so if you need anything, of if you feel homesick or whatever… Don't hesitate to call on me, okay?"

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes shine with care, and he found himself nodding, while giving him a smile.

"Good. Now, don't expect too much of your room, I mean, it hasn't been used in forever, and I didn't really have to time to clean it and-"

"Stop rambling. I am not expecting some fancy, spotless suite. I have the rest of the day to settle in, and clean if need be."

"But-" Blaine sputtered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the door, walking in. He was prepared for the worst, especially after Blaine's speech, but he didn't expect this.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine's eyes widened in fear almost instantly, and Kurt chuckled softly. "Why would you think there is anything wrong with this? The only thing that needs to be done is dusting!"

The room had a large bed in it, which looked incredibly soft, a closet and a desk. The only thing that needed to be added was his vanity. Kurt was not about to hog the bathroom for that long every morning and evening. He would have to make the closet work though, but it shouldn't be all too much of a problem. It's not like he had money to spend on new clothes.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine hovering in the doorway, still too scared to speak. Kurt beamed up at him and threw his arms around Blaine, hugging him tightly. He ignored the spark that went through him, he couldn't be anything more with Blaine than friends. Not right now. He was pretty convinced Blaine wouldn't be interested anyway._ But friends hug, right?_

"Stop worrying, it's perfect!"

"It is?" Blaine asked softly, with a smile tugging at his lips, as he pulled away from Kurt. He immediately missed the boy, and he had to restrain himself for pulling Kurt back in, but he knew this wasn't the time to try anything. Kurt was obviously dealing with a lot, and he had to experience London on his own first. Blaine could be content with just having Kurt as a friend. For now. Kurt wasn't focusing on his love life now, anyways.

Kurt nodded and pushed Blaine back out into the hallway, following himself so he could go grab his bags. When Blaine brought in the last one, Kurt smiled.

"So. A few things. First, I am incredibly curious as to what the room next to me is for. Secondly, do you have any food allergies, or things you absolutely don't like? Third, where is the nearest supermarket? And lastly, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be chatting it up with Veronica?"

"Chatting it up with Veronica?" Blaine asked, trying to sound innocent.

Kurt smirked. "Oh please. Your face spoke volumes when she called. She wants all the details about me before she is even going to meet me. And well, you did take me to lunch, so I guess it's not all that weird for her to turn to you."

Blaine laughed. "Very well, then." He cleared his throat for effect. "First, that room is my music room. It's where I practice, and sometimes write, for gigs. It's soundproof. Well, at least for the other apartments. In ours you can hear it everywhere. So I apologize in advance. Second, no I don't have any allergies, and I have yet to find something I don't like. Are you going to tell me what's for dinner now?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's puppy eyes, but shook his head. "Nope. Now I know you aren't allergic to anything, I am not going to tell you. It will be a surprise."

Blaine huffed in feigned annoyance. "Fine. Okay, so, third. The nearest supermarket is around the corner, actually. You haven't seen it yet, since we came from the opposite direction."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, I can work with that."

Blaine smirked. "Of course you can. And lastly.. Well, I did tell her I would come in once you were settled, but I have the feeling you are doing just fine on your own. So… I guess I'll be going now?"

"Yes. You are." Kurt pushed Blaine out of the apartment and told him dinner would be ready when he got back. When the door closed he looked at the clock, and he aimed to be done at 7, which meant he still had 3 hours. He decided to go to the store first, so he didn't have to worry about that anymore, then start unpacking until he had to start dinner. Kurt smiled. He hadn't even unpacked yet, and already he felt like this could really feel like home.

* * *

As Blaine walked into the office, he felt strangely nervous. He knew Veronica pretty well, and he was sure she was going to ask extremely inappropriate questions, he would have to dodge somehow. But when he walked out of the elevator he couldn't help but smile when she yelled out his name.

Veronica quickly ushered him into her own office, and shut the door behind him. She immediately grabbed her coffee out of his hand, and snatched the paper bag from him.

"Yum! My favorite!"

Blaine chuckled. "Of course. Did you expect anything else?"

Veronica shrugged and took a bite of her slice of carrot cake.

"So. Kurt," she started after a sip of her coffee. To stall his answer, Blaine took a sip himself.

"What about him?"

Veronica cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell me? You are the one who took him out to lunch, and asked for him to be your roommate."

Blaine could see Veronica was enjoying this way too much. Her eyes were twinkling, even if she tried to look inquisitive. He also knew that he couldn't keep real secrets from her. He was easy to read, and over the years Veronica had perfected that study.

"So I guess I should just start at the beginning, then?"

Veronica nodded eagerly and settled in her chair.

Blaine told her about how they had met on the subway, ignoring the huff at his American ways, and how he had knocked over Kurt when he walked into the office. He was still proud that he had put the pieces together so quickly. He then proceeded to tell about their fight, and Veronica leaned over to squeeze his hand.

"I am so sorry, sweetie. I know you don't like to be confronted with your past."

Blaine gave a thankful smile, and moved on. Telling her that he wasn't the only one in that situation. He told her about him taking Kurt out for coffee, to calm their nerves, which led to them explaining why they burst. He kept Kurt's story to himself, and Veronica didn't push for it. He then proceeded to them talking about roommates, and how Blaine felt he couldn't let someone like Kurt room with an absolute stranger.

"I get that, but why you? You could have called one of the others to join you for coffee so Kurt could meet them. You could set up auditions, so to speak."

When Blaine blushed a smile crept onto her face.

"So you like him? That's why you wanted to be his roommate? I knew it! I knew it from the moment I saw his application! You are going to thank me someday."

Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I like him, I guess. I don't really know him, and I already noticed there is a lot more to his story than what he has already shared. Which makes sense, but it's not all rainbows and unicorns, I can tell you that. So, besides me enjoying his company, I also wanted to keep an eye out for him. Plus, we knew more than we should about each other already. And just… Stop with the match making, okay?" Blaine laughed. "Right now, I don't think any of us two is ready for something more than friendship."

Veronica looked sympathetic. "I know, Blaine. I can't speak for Kurt, but I can speak for you. One day you are going to have to move past your barrier, and let good memories replace the bad ones."

Blaine nodded. "I know. Now, can I continue?"

Veronica almost bounced in her seat and Blaine laughed. He told her about taking Kurt to lunch, because he wanted Kurt to have the chance to ask questions. He explained why he never did that with any other intern, simply by stating those people were awful.

"And then when I found out he would actually be rooming with me, I was glad we had that lunch planned. I didn't want to tell him that via email."

He told her about his proposal, but swiftly ignored the part where Kurt had him on his knees, unable to stand up. He still had to get back at Kurt for that.

"And well, then you called, and the rest is basically history," Blaine finished.

Veronica squealed. "I can't wait to meet him! But, can I ask you one more question? This is just curiosity…"

Blaine braced himself. Her entire face looked mischievous and he couldn't begin to wonder what it would be this time.

"You took quite some time getting here… Anything happen?" Her eyebrows wiggled and Blaine burst out laughing.

"Veronica, just stop that, you look ridiculous." Veronica gave him a pout , but raised one eyebrow nonetheless.

"Yes, something happened… But not in the way you think," Blaine added. "Kurt got a call when we were on our way to my place, and it kind of shook him a bit. I don't know why, and I am sure he will tell me at some point, but I am not going to push for it."

Veronica nodded understandingly, but keeping her mouth shut, seeing that Blaine had more to tell.

"I have to ask you for a favor, and it has to do with that phone call. The man that called Kurt was one of his old teachers I think. He asked Kurt to come and perform on their Junior prom Saturday next week. I think he was in Glee Club, since Will, the man, kept talking about some group and other members who were coming too. Anyway, he tried to get out of it, but Will convinced him to say yes."

Blaine hesitated here. "And how did he do that?" Veronica asked, voice level, and calm in hopes to try and reassure Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Will told him he would pay for the flight and all, and that… that I could come too, if it made Kurt feel better to have some support from here. Will kept emphasizing it would be hard for Kurt to make it, with just arriving here and his internship, but he really hoped he could make it. That's where I come in." Blaine took another breath. "I may have told him that we, since Kurt kind of asked me to come with, could make it there on Thursday, so Kurt could brainstorm a setlist with the rest on Friday, as long as we would fly back on Sunday."

"And?"

Blaine sighed, nothing would get past her. "And well… I really hope you are okay with all of this, since the tickets are already booked…"

Blaine was expecting a whole lot of things, but not this. Veronica had started laughing, and a few tears had escaped her eyes.

"If I'm okay with this? You don't give me much choice do you? If the tickets are already booked, I can't let that money of that man go to waste, now can I?"

Blaine shrugged, waiting for the rest.

"Now, you shouldn't be worried about yourself. You know I am always bugging you about taking a few days off. The only thing you have to cancel yourself is your performance, but I am guessing you already did that."

Blaine nodded. "On the way here. They were understanding and asked me if I would be back the week after."

"Good. I wouldn't want to see you lose that gig. Now, as for Kurt. You probably know it is highly unusual for me to give him days off so soon." Blaine nodded, waiting for the final blow. "But since he didn't really plan this, and was caught off-guard, I'll let it slide."

Blaine let out his breath, feeling extremely relieved.

"But, Blaine…" His head shot up. "Are you sure you want to go? Obviously he is not comfortable and you don't have the best memories yourself."

Blaine smirked. "I am sure. It's not like it's my old school or anything, and like you said: I need to replace the bad memories with new, good ones."

Veronica seemed hesitant, but responded anyway. "I know, and that's all good, but you do know which school he went to, right?"

Blaine nodded. "McKinley, why?"

"You know where that is?"

Blaine shook his head. "No clue. I haven't been snooping around in his file, that's just rude, and we haven't talked about where we come from yet. For all I know he is from Alaska," Blaine joked.

"Blaine," Blaine's smile faded at her serious tone. "I am grateful you didn't go snooping, but I feel like I must tell you he is from Lima."

Blaine paled. "As in… Lima, Ohio?"

Veronica nodded. "I am sorry if this is going to put you in trouble, but I felt like you should know. Prepare yourself."

Blaine nodded. He wasn't going to back down now. Kurt had no idea. And maybe it would be better if it stayed that way. At least for now. Lima wasn't Westerville, though terribly close, and the chances of running into _him_ were pretty small. He would have to call Jeff, to ask if they could meet up when he was there. Maybe tag Nick along.

"I am going to be fine. I am just going to see if I can meet up with some of my friends, they should be seniors now, and just stay away from Westerville altogether. I can do that, right? And _he _ has nothing to do in Lima. Or in Westerville, for that matter. He is probably in college somewhere." Blaine spat the last words and Veronica couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"If you say so. But, having that said. I do expect a video from Kurt performing."

Blaine felt all the bad feelings disappear and smiled. "Obviously."

"Now, go get back. You don't want to have to call whatever place you choose tonight to bring your food too late. You have to make sure you and Kurt get a good night's _rest_ and be bright and shiny tomorrow morning."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her suggestion. "Don't worry, we will be fine. And as for dinner, Kurt is cooking."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, but decided to say nothing of it. She was glad Blaine was going to get actual food, instead of take out.

"Well, then go get your cute butt back home!"

Blaine shook his head, threw his cold coffee in the trashcan, and made his way home.


	8. Chicken Parmesan

**Hey guys! **

**So you failed your challenge, but since I have the chapter written already anyway, and I have 5 more followers -THANKYOU!-, AND I got a lovely PM which I just can't ignore ^^, I decided to put it up today anyway!**

**Enjoy!  
OH! I changed the rating to M. I just want to be safe and not wonder if I can use certain words, descriptions and all ;) **

* * *

**Chicken Parmesan**

Blaine walked into the door and went straight into the living room, where he kicked off his shoes before walking to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kurt dancing to the music of his iPod while busying himself with food. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how happy Kurt seemed. This was the Kurt he had met on the subway, and the Kurt he hoped to get back. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the sight of Kurt finishing up and cleaning up a bit, before shoving the tray into the oven.

Kurt set the timer and turned around, to lean on the counter, to take a breath before setting the table. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"Blaine!" He quickly pulled out his headphones. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in!" A blush crept onto his cheeks. "How long have you been standing there?"

Blaine smiled, Kurt noticed. He didn't smirk, he just looked utterly content with standing there, looking at him. And boy, did he look good doing that. _Cut it out. Friends, remember?_

"Long enough to have seen you enjoying yourself while cooking. You got some moves, Kurt! I am kind of jealous, I must admit. I have two left feet myself. Maybe you could teach me one day."

Once again Kurt noticed there was no innuendo in the way Blaine spoke, even if there was plenty of room for it.

Kurt furrowed his brows. "Well, if you say so. And for those dance lessons, we'll see about that, okay?"

Blaine nodded, that smile still lingering on his face.

"Anyways, the food will be ready in ten minutes, so I was just about to set the table." Kurt turned around to scour the place for plates and all, when Blaine walked over and pointed out where everything was.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. He quickly put it all on the table and sat down to wait.

"How was it with Veronica?"

Blaine sat down himself and rolled his eyes. "Gosh, I love her to pieces, but she can be so… so… ugh, I don't know." Blaine laughed. "We had a good time. She was mostly curious for my reasons to take you out to lunch. And when I left she told me to make sure you had a good night's rest."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I have? I have been in Paris before here, so not much of a jetlag."

Blaine chuckled. "I know. She is just convinced we are hooking up already."

Kurt blushed a furious red and rested his head in his hands. "Oh god…"

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry, I cleared the air. I don't make any promises on her behalf though. If she decides to tease you as well, you'd better brace yourself."

Kurt laughed and he felt the color leave his face. "Well, I can take teasing, trust me. I just don't get associated with sex, usually."

This time it was Blaine's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Not important," Kurt waved it off. "What is important, did you ask her about next week?" He couldn't help but secretly hope she had told Blaine it was impossible for them to leave, but his hopes were crushed when he saw Blaine's face light up.

"Yes! It was all fine, no problem!"

Kurt gave a tight smile. "Great."

Before Blaine could continue, the timer went off, and Kurt rushed to the oven. Blaine used the time to pour them a drink, and when he sat back down the smell hit him.

"Wow, Kurt! That smells amazing!"

"You are only smelling this now?" Kurt asked with a stunned expression.

"Yeah… Well… I might have been a bit distracted since I came in." Blaine winked and Kurt just shook his head, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

They sat down, and Kurt took a bit, humming at the taste. It had been a while since he had made this, and he had missed it. He was hoping Blaine would like it, and he had prepared himself for the same kind of noises as earlier that day.

He could not have prepared himself enough for the animalistic growl that escaped from Blaine's mouth. Immediately his jeans tightened and he slapped himself internally for having hormones.

"_Fuck_, Kurt. You could have warned me!" Blaine exclaimed while still softly moaning. "Gosh, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like that!?"

Kurt composed himself as much as he could, and he tried to keep his voice level as much as he could.

"I taught myself how to cook. I kind of had to when my mom died and my dad managed to screw up everything that had to do with cooking," Kurt laughed. "I have been cooking daily ever since, and I find myself quite loving it. Having that said, I am glad you are enjoying it as well, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine growled, and he took some pleasure in seeing Kurt's eyes blacken. It was incredibly unfair how Kurt could use something as simple as his name against him so easily. He had tried his best to keep the noises to a minimum, but trusting Kurt's words, he failed at that. But he also saw that Kurt was trying his best to keep acting cool, even if his eyes had noticeably darkened to a dark grey. Blaine decided to lay low for now. He had to take Kurt by surprise completely, or it wouldn't work.

"I am so sorry, Kurt.. About your mom, I had no idea," Blaine said sincerely.

"It's okay, really. I was eight when she passed, so it has been a while. I obviously still miss her, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Plus, I have Carole now, and she is lovely."

Blaine nodded, and they made small talk for the rest of their dinner. Blaine talking about his gigs on Saturday night, and Kurt about his love for fashion and designing.

When their plates were cleared Kurt talked about his other passion, performing. He did that on purpose, since that would lead to prom eventually.

"I was in Glee club in school, and it was the only place that accepted me for who I was. I have, or had, a lot of friends in there, that I love deeply, and that I miss incredibly. That might be the only plus side of going back next week."

Blaine purposefully ignored the comment about prom and told Kurt about his own Glee club.

"I was in Glee club as well! I was the front man of the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Blaine couldn't help but feel proud at that. He laughed when Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You were in the Warblers? You are from Ohio!?"

"Yeah I am. You know the Warblers? Because, honestly, I had never heard of your group."

Kurt quickly did the math in his head and nodded slowly. "That makes sense. If you are 3 years older than I am, that makes perfect sense. The New Directions didn't start until my sophomore year, and we didn't compete against the Warblers until I was a Junior. You already graduated by then. Plus, add the fact I was one for a couple of months…"

"I wonder who got the solos after I left. I sometimes felt bad for getting them all. My best friends, besides Wes, who was a senior too at the time, were both freshmen, and I really hope they got some after I left." Blaine mused. "Wait, you were one of them!?"

Kurt shrugged. "I was. We'll come back to that later. I got a duet once with Nick, and we had heaps of fun. Other than that it was mostly Hunter and a few times Sebastian. But I was only there for a short time. I don't know what happened after Seb and Hunter graduated. We could look up some of those performances later if you want?"

Blaine's face tensed before it lit up. "That sounds great, but only if you show me performances of the New Directions as well!" _And if you don't shove him in my face._ "What was Sebastian doing there, anyway? He was a senior like me?"

Kurt huffed. "Apparently he failed and had to redo his senior year. But let's not talk about him. Hey! Maybe you can visit your friends when we are back next week! I know some of them are still there." Kurt swiftly changed the subject.

"I already thought of that, but I am not visiting them. I am not going near Westerville. They can come to Lima, though. I would love to see Nick and Jeff again!"

Kurt didn't ask why Blaine wouldn't go to Westerville. He was a smart kid, and he knew bad things had happened there. He could understand why Blaine wouldn't want to go back.

"So you're excited to see your friends again?" Blaine asked, while putting the plates into the dishwasher.

Kurt positively beamed at that. "Yeah! I haven't seen them since graduation, and I miss them like crazy! Too bad it has to be because of a prom, though…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

Blaine sat down and looked at Kurt earnestly. "If you don't want to answer, or if you don't want me to know, that's fine, but I have to ask. What is it with prom that bothers you so much?"

Kurt got up without a word and walked out of the kitchen. Blaine waited a bit, but just as he wanted to get up, Kurt walked back in, holding a frame. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"This is my prom picture. I wanted to throw it out, but my dad made me keep it, to remind me of how strong I am, and how far I've come. I didn't even want to take it, honestly. Rachel wanted to be in it with me, but she wasn't allowed."

He handed the picture over to Blaine, who studied it quickly. It was Kurt alright, and he looked amazing. He could see the smile plastered on his face was fake, but what stood out the most was the crown and scepter.

Blaine looked up, puzzled. "You were prom king? How is that a bad thing?"

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and felt a tear slipping. "Because I wasn't."

"What do you mean, you weren't? You have the crown and the scept-" Blaine gasped. "Oh god, no. Kurt, please tell me this is some sick joke you are playing on me. Please tell me you were _not _voted prom queen."

Kurt gave a small smile and Blaine's heart sank. "I was, though. By secret voting, nonetheless. I ran out, called my dad, and after talking to him I calmed myself down and accepted. Then it was time for the official dance, and ironically Karofsky was prom king. He wasn't ready to dance with me just yet, even if he had been protecting me ever since I got back from Dalton, which will never lose its irony, and he left me standing there. I was ready to bolt when Rachel ran up to me and asked me to dance with her." Kurt wiped a few tears away. "After that I left, and I never went to another school dance again."

Blaine tried to make sense of it all. "He just left you? Why would he do that?"

Kurt gave a humorless chuckle. "Because he was the biggest bully of them all. He was the reason I transferred to Dalton in the first place."

Blaine just stared at him and Kurt continued. "After another locker shove, I-"

"A what?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth. He was having a hard time listening to this story.

"A locker shove. It was normal routine, really. They just pushed you into the lockers with full force, bruising you and all. And let's not forget the slushie facials."

"The what!?" Blaine all but yelled.

"Yeah, those were the worst. Some of them were awful, because the stains would never leave your clothing, while others could be washed out. Anyway, they took a slushie and just threw it in your face. It stings like hell, you know. It's also how they sent me off before I left for Paris."

"God, Kurt…" Blaine murmured.

"Anyway, after another shove I ran after him, demanding to know what his problem was. I just had had enough and I was beyond caring what he could do to me. I expected him to fight me, but instead he just yelled at me, and when I didn't back down, he kissed me." Kurt's voice broke, but he kept fighting the tears. "In that awful moment, he stole my first kiss. And after that he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone."

Blaine was shaking in his seat. Suddenly his own prom didn't seem so bad anymore. They just beat him up for being gay, that was all. Kurt had to face bullies every day who mentally hurt him as well.

"That was the moment my dad said it was enough, and he used his honeymoon money to transfer me to Dalton. It was nice there, and Nick and Jeff are amazing, but I never felt quite at home there. McKinley was still where all of my friends were, and the fact that Sebastian kept harassing me… Suffice it to say when I had the option to transfer back, because Santana and Karofsky were going to look out for bullying, I took it with both hands. It all went well, and the bullying stopped. Until prom that is."

Kurt dragged a hand over his face and composed himself. "And now I am going back."

Blaine saw red for a moment. "_Sebastian_?" Blaine shocked himself. He hadn't said that name in so long, and the venom still dripped when he did now. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Kurt leaned back from Blaine's angry gaze. He thought he could be scary when angry, but Blaine was scary on a whole different level. His voice turned so cold, it made Kurt shiver.

"Relax, he didn't do anything. He just tried to get me into bed with him."

"And did he succeed?" A growl crept into Blaine's voice and Kurt wanted to just run away from the room. Instead he stayed put and faced Blaine.

"No he didn't! Like I would give myself to someone like him, after losing my first kiss already? Hell no."

Blaine seemed happy with his answer and deflated. "Good." He didn't know what he might do if Sebastian had gotten his hands on Kurt.

Kurt was startled by Blaine's break of character and he wondered why. He thought back of Sebastian. They were supposed to graduate together, so Sebastian was the same age as Blaine. They had known each other. The way Blaine spat his name, and how his body tensed at the mention of him earlier. Suddenly it all clicked.

"Sebastian's the guy, isn't he, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, and when Blaine nodded, Kurt's own rage flared. He sincerely hoped he would never run into Sebastian again, because he wasn't sure what he would do.

Blaine seemed to break the haze first. "Kurt, are you sure you still want to go to prom next week? You really don't have to, and I understand completely now if you don't want to."

Kurt shook his head and smiled, determined not to let Sebastian ruin their evening. "I want to go. Telling that story made me realize I have grown since then. Plus, all of my friends will be there, and so will you. I will be just fine. Now, let's go watch some YouTube videos!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. The Internship

**Hey guys!  
Once again, thanks to all of the followers! I really appreciate it! I can't believe I am almost at 50 already!  
And a HUGE thank you to the two of you that reviewed! They really make my day!**

**So, this chapter is right on time, or at least for me. I planned to write and post today, and I made it! So yay! **

**Now I must warn you, this chapter is mostly filler. I couldn't just skip to prom, since there was over a week of time that needed to be covered. Which is why i don't particularly like this chapter. I can't wait to write prom, so I am doing everything I can to get to that, without being all too rushed. I hope I succeeded! **

**I also hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**The Internship**

They watched videos for the rest of the night, and both of them had calmed down enough to actually enjoy them.

After seeing some videos from the New Directions Blaine couldn't wait to meet them. The way Kurt had lit up while telling him who everyone was, was enough reason for him to like them.

They went to bed and morning came way too early. Blaine had been replaying events in his head for the most of the night, while Kurt was just too pumped up to sleep, too nervous for his first day.

Turned out he had nothing to be nervous about. Kurt was right on time, with the right coffee for Veronica and Blaine. He had made a point out of going in alone, since it would make a better impression and Blaine had reluctantly agreed.

"Kurt!" Veronica exclaimed. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Veronica, it- it's nice to meet you too," Kurt stuttered, while placing her coffee on her desk. _ Get it together. _He took a deep breath. "And I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

Veronica raised her eyebrow, obviously noticing Kurt refrained from answering her last question.

"Couldn't be better," she smiled, and Kurt beamed right back at her. "Oh, and I must say, I slept _heavenly_ last night!"

Kurt laughed. "Good to hear it. So maybe you won't need this coffee after all?" He motioned to take her coffee back, but Veronica snatched it away.

"Too bad, I could've used it. Didn't sleep all too well. I let the nerves get the best of me for most of the night." Kurt shrugged, but didn't let the smile leave his face.

"Hmm…" Veronica hummed, while taking a sip of her coffee. "So it had nothing to do with a certain roommate of yours?"

Kurt didn't miss the teasing glint in her eyes and he did all he could not to roll his eyes. Instead he just shook his head.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

The day had passed surprisingly fast so far, and before Kurt knew it, it was time for lunch. He had spent most of his morning taking calls, and setting up meetings. Veronica had apologized profoundly when she told him, but Blaine had been called out to a shooting emergency, so she needed Kurt to take over his tasks as well, if that wasn't a problem of course.

Kurt had agreed readily. He stood out for his managing skills, so taking calls, and handling Veronica's schedule, after getting a few guidelines from her, wasn't all too hard.

"Kurt, you can go get yourself some lunch now," Veronica said, while walking out of her office. "I am going off to lunch with some important people," Kurt laughed at her bored face, "but I still expect you back in an hour. If you're late, trust me, I'll know."

Veronica winked and left and Kurt quickly tidied up before heading downstairs himself. He had heard from Blaine that Wednesday was Annie's day off, so he braced himself for a lunch alone. He didn't really mind, he wasn't really hungry to begin with. He walked over to the coffee shop, ordering himself his latte and a big muffin.

* * *

Kurt got back and returned the missed calls, while checking his email. He was surprised to find one from Veronica.

**Hey Kurt,**

**I am sorry to bother you, but I am bored out of my mind and thought I'd catch up on some work while they are out having a smoke.  
I'd like for you to read this article, and have your thoughts back on it. Thoughts, as in your thoughts on phrasing, and the actual content.  
Normally I would've sent it to you when I got back from this awful lunch, but just take this as extra time. **

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts, and I hope to see you soon!**

Veronica

Kurt gasped as he opened the file Veronica had sent with it. It was an actual article, basically ready to be published. And he, Kurt Hummel, was the one to proofread it. Now, he didn't make assumptions. Of course his opinion wasn't going to change anything. This was probably just a test to see how he stood on things, and how he thought. Still, this didn't bring him down as he devoured the article, taking notes as he went on. When he was finished, Veronica hadn't returned yet. As he looked around, there wasn't much to do for him, and he didn't want to risk doing anything wrong, so he started up a new file, and started to rewrite the article. He supposed it couldn't do any harm, since no one would actually read it, and in the meantime he could still answer calls when they came in.

There weren't any calls, though, and Kurt got fully wrapped up in writing the article, using the same photos as the original. He was so focused he didn't notice the ping of the elevator, announcing an arrival. He jumped when a smooth voice pulled him out of his concentration.

"Hey you, you look pretty busy! What are you doing?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths to slow down his heartbeat.

"Jeez, Blaine! Don't scare me like that! God, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's dramatics. It reminded him of Jeff and Nick, which reminded him he still needed to call them.

"I apologize. Now, what are you doing?" _What is he doing with those photos?_

Kurt blushed and quickly minimalized the screen, hoping Blaine hadn't seen it. "Nothing of importance. How did the shoot go? Crisis averted?"

"Yeah, it was nothing, really, but they wouldn't let me leave until it was finished. Just in case, and all. But, back to you. Seriously, what are you doing? In your haste to click it away I couldn't read, but I saw the photos. They were in the issue that came out this Monday. What were you doing?"

Kurt turned around to look up at Blaine and his cheeks flamed red. He only saw curiosity, though, instead of the accusation he expected to find. He quickly gathered his thoughts to form an answer.

"Well, ehm, Veronica mailed me this article, asking me for my opinion on some things. So I did what I was told." He hold out the sheet of paper with his notes on it. Blaine raised an eyebrow, letting him know he knew there was more to the story. Kurt sighed and muttered. "And then I didn't have anything to do and decided to rewrite the article, the way I would have done it." He took another breath and rambled on, trying to explain why. "I didn't mean to overstep, and nobody besides me was supposed to see it, but-" Kurt shut his mouth when Blaine laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Blaine smiled at Veronica who had just walked in. He ignored Kurt's stare at him, pleading not to say anything. Veronica would find out anyway. So he retold what had just happened and Veronica just stared at Kurt.

"Did you finish writing yet?"

Kurt nodded, feeling terrified. "Yeah, ehm, yeah. I- I, was just rereading, and m-making sure I didn't miss anything."

Veronica nodded. "Now sent it to me, and give me your notes on the original."

Kurt quickly sent it and looked up, surprised to see a smile playing around her lips.

"Aren't you mad?" Kurt blurted out.

Veronica giggled. "Why would I be? I asked you for your thoughts, you wrote them down, and afterwards wrote the article as it should have been according to you. What better way to show me your thoughts? Now I can compare the two articles."

Kurt just stared at her when giving her his notes. "I guess when you say it like that…"

"So, while I am going to read your article, I would like my afternoon coffee now. It's later than usual, and normally I would've skipped it, but after that lunch I need all the caffeine I can get."

Kurt smiled and hurried out of the office, mumbling he would be right back.

* * *

The rest of the workweek went by fairly quickly. Veronica had been impressed by his notes and written article, and had asked if he was okay with doing that more often when she had her doubts. Kurt had just stared at Blaine incredulously who had nodded encouragingly. After that he couldn't hold in the joy he felt and said yes with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't had any articles since that first time, but he didn't expect to. Everyone was still working on the originals. So he busied himself with getting coffee, and helping Blaine and Veronica wherever he could.

He quickly realized Veronica was more of a friend to Blaine than a boss. Their banter was amazing to listen to, and he felt at home at work. Veronica treated him the same way as Blaine, even if he still got flustered when she teased him. It made him happy that even if he was just the intern, he got treated nicely. If he was honest with himself, he was a bit scared of that in the beginning.

He did feel tired. It had only been three days, but working in a new place just exhausted him. The lunches with Annie and Blaine, were the highlights of his days. He only had lunch with them twice before the weekend, but already he loved Annie to pieces, and he really felt him and Blaine could be best friends. If Blaine wanted to. For some reason, after working together with Blaine for 3 days, he didn't really see Blaine as more as a friend or coworker. No matter what Carole said, or that the rules didn't state coworkers couldn't date, it felt wrong. So he decided it was just fine to stay friends. Even if his heart yelled at him that someday they wouldn't work together anymore.

Lost in thought, Kurt didn't notice Blaine walking into the kitchen, sweats hanging low on his hips. Blaine rubbed his eyes and pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge, taking a huge gulp before putting it back. He turned around and smiled at the person sitting at the table, completely ignorant to him.

It was strange, in a way. This was the first morning neither of them had to be at work, which resulted in them being way more relaxing than usual. Kurt sat in his pajamas, covered in a robe, while Blaine just stumbled right out of bed. Hair still a mess, not even bothering to put on his glasses just yet.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine's voice startled Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt's head snapped up and his mouth opened a bit.

"You're not wearing a shirt," Kurt stated, still staring. He snapped himself out of it and forced himself to look to Blaine's face instead.

Blaine glanced down. Right. He hadn't put on one last night since it was exceptionally warm.

"Guess I'm not. I'm sorry, I was going to shower, so I just stumbled out of bed to drink something before doing that. I guess I'm not entirely used to living with someone just yet," Blaine smiled shyly.

Kurt shrugged, while trying to keep the blush from his face. It was really hard to see Blaine as a coworker when he stood there like that. Curls a mess, tanned chest, dopey smile.

"It's okay I guess. You shouldn't have to change your ways, just because I moved in. Now, go shower, or I will."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, who just laughed and took another sip of his coffee. He began to walk out of the kitchen when Kurt yelled after him:

"And tone down the gel, will you? Your hair looks just fine without it!"

Blaine huffed and turned around. "Fine. I'll tone it down, if you come to my _big performance_ tonight."

Kurt smirked. "Who said I wasn't going to come anyway? Annie already said I should. But, having that said. I'll take the deal. Now. Go. Shower!"

* * *

The day flew by, and before they knew it, it was time to go. Kurt threw out the Chinese take-out boxes and smoothed down his jacket. He was extremely excited to see Blaine perform. He had heard him sing only a few times, but when Blaine realized Kurt was home, he stopped. It was frustrating, but Kurt understood. He wasn't completely used to living with someone he barely knew either, and he didn't let go like he used to. He hadn't sung since he got to London, and he was starting to miss it, but he just didn't feel he could just yet. Prom was next week, he kept telling himself, and then he got to perform again.

They got on the subway and Blaine couldn't help but feel nervous. Which was ridiculous, since he never felt nervous. But tonight Kurt was coming to see him perform, and the song he had picked might hit home with Kurt. He didn't know if he was overstepping, but it just felt right to him.

These past few days were torture on Blaine. The way Kurt held himself at work, so confident, so truly happy to be there, and how he was at home. So open, so light, so bubbly. Blaine could see Kurt starting to enjoy life again, and he was surprised to see Kurt was actually excited for prom next week, which made Blaine excited. If only to see Kurt perform.

Annie had warned him already. She warned him he might be falling too hard too fast, and that even if it wasn't against the rules, it was still frowned upon to be seriously engaged with an intern. People would read it the wrong way. Blaine had asked her why she changed her mind. She told him she didn't. She still felt they should work it out, she was just stating he should be careful.

"You haven't even known him for a full week, you know."

Blaine shook himself out of his memories and told Kurt the next stop was theirs. Kurt was basically jumping up and down, and even through the nerves, his excitement was infectious.

Smiling widely he led Kurt into the little bar.

"So, you just find yourself a seat, I am going to put my stuff in the back. I go last, so I will see you in a bit, okay?"

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine walk away. He ordered himself an iced tea and went to sit down at a table for two, on the left side of the stage.

Blaine came back and Kurt waved him over. Blaine pointed to the bar and Kurt nodded he understood.

A few minutes later Blaine sat down next to him.

"You know," he started, "the first time I got here, I was miserable. You know why I came here, and I was glad to be out of there, but the first day was just awful. So I decided I just needed to take the edge off. I still had my fake ID from back home and I was fully prepared to show it." Blaine laughed and took a sip of his beer. "That's when I realized the limit here is 18, and I didn't need it to begin with."

Kurt's eyes widened. He could tell Blaine was exceptionally nervous, which was adorable, and probably the reason for this story. Nonetheless, it hadn't occurred to him the age limit was different.

"I know right!" Blaine responded. "It was so surreal, that I just ended up not buying anything."

This time Kurt did laugh. He hadn't known Blaine for very long, but this sounded exactly like something he would do.

Their conversation got disturbed by the first person taking the stage. It was a petite girl, looking nervous. According to Kurt, she did a lovely rendition of "Someone Like You", but it lacked the emotion. The guy who came on after her was just plain horrible.

"He had been begging for a shot for weeks. Guess the owner gave in. But he won't be back, trust me," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, and Kurt couldn't help the small shiver that went down his spine.

When the guy walked off, obviously hurt, Blaine got up.

"It's my turn. I hope you enjoy, and I'd like to apologize beforehand if I overstep, okay?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose in confusion but nodded. "Sure, now, good luck!"

Blaine smiled and walked over to the stage where the owner handed him his guitar.

"Hey everyone," Blaine started, while sitting down on a stool, smiling at the cheering people. "I guess most of you know who I am already, even if I am surprised you recognize me without the gel." He laughed and shot a look at Kurt who just stuck out his tongue. He was surprised to see Blaine had an actual fanbase. Blaine had always sounded so modest in his columns.

"Anyway, for those of you that don't know me, I am Blaine Anderson, and I will be your closing act for the evening. I know I usually have a song or three for all of you, but I have been a bit occupied for the last week, so I only got to perfect one song for you tonight. It is dedicated to the guy who became my roommate this week, and works with me at Vogue, and with all of the moving and settling in, preparations fell a bit short, I'm sorry. I hope you won't be mad at me, and you still enjoy!"

He shifted himself into the right position, took a deep breath and started playing.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Kurt smiled as the song came to a close, and he wiped the tears away. It was truly remarkable how Blaine had just summed up everything he was scared of into one song, telling him he should live his life like he wants to.

He clapped and cheered among the rest, and saw Blaine's relieved face when he realized Kurt wasn't angry with him, but just thoroughly moved.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. And before any of you ask, no, that's not an original. It's the lovely "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. Now, before I leave, I have one last statement for you. I am sorry to say I won't be here next week," Blaine smirked at the 'aww's' from the audience, "but I will be back the week after! I am out of the country next week, so it's gonna be a bit hard to make it." Blaine winked and left the stage as everyone laughed and clapped again.

He made his way over to Kurt who launched out of his seat to envelop Blaine into a warm, tight hug.

"Thank you, Blaine. That was beautiful, it really was," Kurt said smiling shyly as he pulled away. Blaine beamed right back. "You're very welcome, I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

Kurt laughed and sat back down.

"I ordered us another round of drinks before we head back, is that okay with you?"

Blaine nodded happily and sat down, taking the beer from Kurt.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and get ready from prom!**


	10. The Long Way Home

**Oh my god you guys! 54 followers! I feel so happy :D And thanks again to my lovely reviewers!**

**So, the plan was to get to prom, and since I was anxious to get there, I honestly didn't expect it to take this long. I'd say this chapter is mostly filler, leading up to it, but I did have a good time writing it, and I hope reading it will have the same effect :).**

**Once again I am updating on Sunday! I think I am going to try and update ****_at least_**** once a week. I'm doing good so far!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Long Way Home**

Sunday was spent mostly separate by the men. Kurt was trying to come up with ideas for songs for the upcoming weekend, even if he knew it was basically fruitless. Everything he would come up with would be changed last minute in traditional New Directions style. After only an hour he gave up and got up. He decided he could spend his time better shopping for something to wear. It's not like he packed for this, and he didn't want to rely on his clothing back home.

Kurt looked at the clock and sighed. It was almost noon and Blaine was still asleep. Blaine had warned him, but Kurt still didn't understand how people did it. He decided to just let it go, he was the one to say Blaine didn't have to change his ways for him.

He left a quick note to Blaine telling him where he went and he spent the rest of the day strolling around the city, looking for something to wear. It took him a while, but he blamed the city. He came home around dinnertime to find Blaine sitting at the kitchen table, phone in hand, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, Jeff. I will try to get Kurt to come with me. Yes, it is unbelievable. Yes, I miss you too."

Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine a small wave as he sat down. Blaine smiled back and rolled his eyes.

Kurt motioned for the phone, and Blaine happily obliged.

"-haunt you with his gavel."

"Hey Jeff! What gavel?"

"OH MY GOD!" Jeff shrieked and Kurt laughed. "KURT! Please tell me you are coming with Blaine to meet up with me and Nick when you are back in Ohio!"

"I will try my very best, but I can't promise anything."

Kurt could practically hear Jeff roll his eyes. "You'd better come, or I will haunt you down."

"Whatever, Jeffrey." Kurt smiled mischievously and Blaine smirked. Jeff did _not_ like to be called by his full name. Jeff went on a full rant about his name and Kurt just hung up, picking up his own phone to send Jeff a text.

_I will try to make it. Now suck it up. Bye Jeff! – Kurt_

* * *

Next thing Kurt knew he was waiting for his plane to take off. He had no idea how the past few days had flown by so fast. Work had been hectic, but enjoyable and before he knew it he was packing his bag and checking in. His leg had been bouncing ever since he sat down and he was fiddling with his fingers constantly. One of the stewardesses had already asked if they could help with anything. Kurt had held back a snarky reply. No, they couldn't help him with anything. Not unless they knew how to handle going back to the school that provided you with the most awful years of your life. Instead he just shook his head and declined politely.

Blaine sat next to him, in the middle seat and he was flipping through the magazine from the flight company. Of course he had noticed Kurt's nervousness, it was plain obvious to see. Only he knew why Kurt was trembling, and it had nothing to do with a fear of flying. He contemplated if it would be okay to grab Kurt's hand and try to calm him down. Like Annie had said, they hadn't known each other for long, and Blaine had no idea what friends would do in these situations. He had been on his own for three years now, and he was a bit out of it. _What's the worst that could happen?_

Blaine covered Kurt's hands with his own, stilling them. Kurt's head snapped up and his frantic eyes found Blaine's calm ones.

Kurt immediately found his breathing slowing down and his leg stopped bouncing. It was incredible what kind of effect this man had on him. Carole had been bugging him about Blaine. She still thought he should go for it, at least ask him out on a date, but he just couldn't. He was scared he would screw it all up, and he'd be stuck in an apartment with someone who hated him. So he decided to play it safe and keep it all friendly, no matter what Carole, or his subconscious, told him. Like there was any way Blaine would like him back. He had told Carole these exact words and she had just sighed.

A rush flew through him as Blaine started rubbing circles over the back of his hands. This felt way too good, and those eyes… _those eyes_. He could lose himself in them, and he didn't think he would mind if that were to happen.

Kurt quickly snapped himself out of it when the plane started to drive and took off. He quickly jerked his hands back, and kept them in his lap while he stared outside, effectively turning away from Blaine, wondering how he would get through this extremely long flight.

Blaine slowly pulled his hands back as Kurt turned away from him, and he held back a sigh. He was sure they just had a moment. The way Kurt had stared into his eyes… That had to mean something. You don't look at someone like that for no reason. He rubbed his hand over his face. He had to stop this, he was already scaring Kurt away. Blaine closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to take over to get him across that damned ocean.

* * *

They were both woken up just before the plane was going to land. Both of them rubbed their eyes and smiled sheepishly at each other. Kurt immediately tried to fix his hair, while Blaine thought of anything that wasn't Kurt. The look in Kurt's eyes had fueled his brain and his dream had been… _pleasant_, so to speak. He felt like an idiot, and ashamed. This was just plain wrong, and if Kurt would notice…

He calmed himself down just in time and the plane hit the ground. They exited the plane and they went through all of the stops, collecting their luggage. While they were walking to the arrivals hall, a thought occurred to Blaine.

"Wait, is your dad picking us up? Or that teacher of yours?"

Kurt groaned. "If only. I kinda hope she is late, or stuck in travel or anything…"

Blaine chuckled. "Who are you talking about? It can't be that bad, now can it?"

Kurt shot him a death glare. "Just. You. Wait. Rachel can be a pain in the ass." His face morphed into a playful grin. "You two will probably get along just fine."

Blaine gasped in mock horror. "You wound me!"

Kurt grinned and walked through the doors, bracing himself.

"KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!"

Before Blaine could fully register what was going on, a small brunette had already thrown her arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly. He snuck a glance at Kurt's face, and he expected him to be annoyed. Instead he found a surprising happy smile. Then it hit him. As much as Kurt tried to hide it, he loved this girl with all of his heart. Blaine smiled.

"Hey Rachel, good to see you too," Kurt said in a level tone, rolling his eyes as he unclasped himself from her arms.

Rachel beamed. "Don't pretend you're not happy to see me, Hummel! I can see it in your eyes!"

Kurt grinned and turned towards Blaine, who was still smiling because of the endearing encounter between the two friends.

"So, Blaine, this is the crazy that is called Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Blaine Anderson, my roommate and coworker at Vogue."

Rachel stared at Blaine openly, and then back at Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," Blaine said politely. "And technically," he smirked, "I'm Kurt's boss."

Rachel beamed. "I think we will get along just fine!" She hooked her arm through Blaine's and led him out of the airport, Kurt following behind, wondering what the hell he was thinking bringing Blaine back with him. This was going to be hell. He had already seen the look in Rachel's eyes, and he knew to expect a full-on interrogation when she got him alone. He dreaded it, simply because he couldn't lie to her.

The car ride was pleasant. Rachel asked them all about Vogue, and told them a bit about NYADA. Kurt expected to feel jealous or bitter about that, but he found himself being happy for Rachel. His own life had taken a good turn at last, and he didn't regret a single moment of it. His rejection from NYADA had probably been the best thing to ever happen to him.

Before they knew it, Rachel pulled the car up onto the driveway, and Finn rushed out of the house, with a huge smile on his face. He gave Rachel a quick hug when she got out, but welcomed Kurt with a bone crushing hug. He then held him at arm's length.

"Hey dude! It's so good to see you! How are you? Who is that coming out of the car? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!? Brittany will be so pleased to hear that. But seriously, bro, why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed along with Rachel.

"Is he always like this?" Blaine whispered to Rachel, and Rachel nodded, with a loving smile on her face. "You together?" Rachel beamed now, and showed him her hand, where her engagement ring was on full display. Blaine beamed right back. He didn't know the two just yet, but they seemed to fit perfectly together in levels of craziness.

"Hey Finn, it's good to see you too," Kurt said smiling. Even if his brother was basically an idiot, he loved him all the same. And no longer in the creepy crushy way. Kurt then took a dramatic breath, and he heard Rachel chuckling behind them.

"I'm good, and that's Blaine." Kurt motioned for Blaine to come over. "Finn, this is Blaine, my roommate and coworker at Vogue. Blaine, this is Finn, my idiotic, but lovable stepbrother."

Finn shook Blaine's hand and they exchanged small pleasantries. Finn then turned back to Kurt, a confused look on his face.

"So he's not your boyfriend?"

Kurt shook his head. "Definitely not. Trust me, if he was, I'd know." Kurt shot a smirk in Blaine's direction, who tried his best to smirk back. He just hoped his nerves didn't show through. Not only was he meeting Kurt's family, he was already being thought of as Kurt's boyfriend. A thought that made strange things happen to him. Hearing Kurt shoot it down so easily made him feel a bit uneasy. Not that he blamed Kurt. They weren't together. _But god do I wish we were_.

He had no clue if Kurt felt the same, even a little bit. They had been living together for a week now, and he could state that they were good friends. They told each other a lot, had a lot of fun, and they respected each other. Kurt had slowly begun to come out of his shell, and Blaine loved the sight of a sleepy Kurt at the dinner table, his hair still a mess. But Blaine had no clue if the teasing they did meant the same for Kurt. Blaine was blatantly flirting, even if he scolded himself for it, but for all he knew, that was just the way Kurt was.

Blaine sighed and shook himself out of it, letting himself be led into the house.

"So, Kurt, Blaine, me and Burt put up the mattress in your room this morning, so it's all ready to go," Finn said, leading them up the stairs.

"I thought Blaine would sleep in the guestroom?" Kurt asked nervously. He didn't know if he could handle sleeping in the same room as Blaine. The flirting had gone easy, without thinking, for a week now, but he didn't know if it came across that way. He tried to keep it just friendly, and he thought Blaine was indeed clueless. Sleeping in the same room would definitely ruin that.

Finn shrugged uncomfortably. "That was the idea, but the guestroom is kind of stuffed with all kinds of things, and clearing that out would take longer than just putting up our spare mattress in your room." Finn looked over at Kurt when they reached the top of the stairs. "That okay with you?"

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything else. He would get through this. In his own conflict, he didn't see Blaine's face draining of color. He had no idea that Blaine was having the same internal battle.

* * *

Finn had left them alone to get settled in, but told them to hurry, as Burt was supposed to be home soon. And after dinner the entire New Directions would come over. Finn had apologized, they had arranged that before Kurt was scheduled to come home. "You must be exhausted."

Kurt shrugged and let Finn know that it was okay, and that he couldn't wait to see everyone again. _And for them to meet Blaine._

"So, this is my room," Kurt said, gesturing his arms around the room. "I hope it will be good enough for you, Mr. Anderson." Kurt cocked an eyebrow, and smirked at Blaine.

Blaine knew that these few days back in Ohio were his chance to get Kurt back for his little stunt in the lunchroom. He planned to take full advantage.

"I think this will accommodate me just fine, thank you," he shot right back at Kurt, who just smiled wider.

"Good, now that's out of the way, you can have the bed. Obviously you're the guest, and if the guestroom was available, you would've had a bed yourself. I'll take the mattress."

Blaine shook his head. "Hell no! I am taking the mattress. They didn't have to give me one. They could've told me to just get a hotel, for lack of room here. I am grateful your dad allowed me to stay, so I am taking the mattress." He looked at Kurt who was ready to argue. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Kurt looked defeated. "Fine," he huffed. "But no complaining."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "No complaining. Noted."

They heard the door downstairs, and a face splitting grin appeared on Kurt's face. Blaine could only imagine it was his dad coming home.

Kurt ran downstairs and Blaine slowly followed. The realization of the situation only now fully setting in. He was just a friend, Kurt's roommate, who came back with him for moral support. They were sleeping in the same room, while both being gay. Kurt had told Blaine about his father, and how protective he could be, and Blaine started to get nervous. He wasn't Kurt's boyfriend, _yet_, and so he wanted to make a good impression. He fiddled with his sleeves as he walked down the hallway, where he found Kurt in the arms of a bulky man.

When they let go, he saw that the man had a really friendly smile.

"It's so good to see you again, kiddo! I know it hasn't been that long for us, but it is still weird not to have you around."

Kurt smiled back. "I know, dad. I've missed you too."

"Now, where is this Blaine kid you can't stop talking about whenever I call you?"

Kurt's face flashed red, and Blaine couldn't help the spark of hope in his chest. He decided to help Kurt out a bit.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Burt huffed. "First of all, it's Burt. I don't feel that old just yet, so keep your sirs to yourself. Second of all, I don't do handshakes."

Burt enveloped Blaine in a crushing hug and Blaine couldn't help but feel welcome. It was more than his parents ever made him feel, and this was a complete stranger.

"Okay then, si- Burt," Blaine smiled shyly. Burt beamed back.

"Dad, could you please take it easy on him?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine was surprised. What did Kurt mean? He kind of liked Burt, and now Kurt made it seem like his dad was up to something.

Burt dismissed it with a wave of his hand, and Kurt groaned. He then heard another car coming to a halt in front of them, and another smile took over his face.

"Finn!" he shouted. "Your mom's home!"

"Thanks, dude! I'll go set the table!"

The door opened and a friendly looking woman came through the door.

"Kurt!" the woman exclaimed. "It's good to have you back!" She gave Kurt a quick hug and immediately searched the hallway, her eyes stopping on Blaine.

She stepped forward and gave him a tight hug. "You must be Blaine! I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother. Gosh, I am so glad to finally put a face to the name! Kurt, you weren't exaggerating one bit! He's cute!"

She flung her arm around Blaine's shoulder, who was secretly enjoying Kurt's torture, while the spark of hope was shining brighter by the moment. She led them into the kitchen where Finn just put down the last plates.

"I have heard so much about you! But me getting to know you a bit better is going to have to wait. I am sure everyone is starving, you and Kurt must be exhausted, and then the entire gang is coming over tonight. But don't you worry, we will find the time!"

Blaine couldn't help but love Carole. She was so warm, so accepting, so welcoming. They all sat down and enjoyed the lasagna. Kurt wondered how Finn had made it, and that's when Carole interrupted, telling them she made it, and all Finn had to do was put it in the oven on time.

Dinner consisted of stories from the tire shop and hospital and Finn told them about college. They didn't ask Kurt or Blaine much, because they really were tired. In their time zone it was nearing midnight, and they had had a long day of traveling. And the day wasn't over just yet.

* * *

After dinner they took turns taking a shower. Kurt was desperately trying to find something to wear. He wasn't going down if he wasn't Kurt Hummel. At last he found something and he pulled off his shirt, just as Blaine was exiting the bathroom, fully clothed, looking dapper as ever, his hair only gelled lightly, to keep it in place a bit.

Blaine froze as soon as he saw Kurt. Kurt had seen him without a shirt that one time, but never the other way around. Kurt wasn't the type of guy to walk around shirtless, which Blaine was silently thankful for. He didn't know if he could deal with that if Kurt _was_ that kind of person. And now here Kurt was, standing before him, looking even more gorgeous than ever. He wanted to touch him so badly, but he remained still, forcing his brain back to work.

"You're not wearing a shirt," he stated, copying Kurt's words.

Kurt smirked and put on the shirt he was holding.

"Did you like what you were seeing, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine's blood all rushed south. How was he supposed to be immune to that? Everything about Kurt screamed sexy. The smirk, the sultry voice, the teasing eyes…

Kurt was extremely nervous. He knew what he was doing to Blaine, he did it on purpose. He didn't understand why, but he knew the effect he had. He blamed it on simple hormones. It probably wasn't personal. He kept his exterior cool, though, and when he looked up again to meet Blaine's eyes, his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen them so dark, and Blaine seemed to be shaking, almost as if he was forcing himself to stay there.

Kurt decided to drag this out a little more, trying not to let his own nerves show. He slowly raked his eyes over Blaine's body, admiring the clothes, and he couldn't help but smirk a little at the bulge-like form in the front of his jeans.

Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on his body, and his face flushed red. There was nowhere to hide now. When Kurt smirked, Blaine knew. He just knew. He wanted to hide in shame. Run back into the bathroom, never to come out again. But he couldn't. He couldn't let Kurt win.

"I guess. Like what _you're_ seeing?" Blaine cursed himself for sounding so shaky, but at least he tried. Or that's what he told himself.

Kurt shrugged. "I guess you'll pass." Blaine would have been offended if he hadn't seen the teasing sparkle in Kurt's eyes. His eyes, that were slightly more gray than before. But before he could say something else, Kurt spoke again.

"Now get back into that bathroom, and let me change in peace."

Blaine didn't know how fast he was out of Kurt's room, leaning against the closed bathroom door. If it wasn't clear before, it was now. Kurt was going to pay. Big time.

* * *

**Coming up: the gang meeting Blaine! I won't make any more promises on prom, or Nick and Jeff, cuz apparently these guys have more to tell than I expected, haha! **

**Leave a review, and I'll send you imaginary cookies :D**


	11. Introductions

**I hope you all had a lovely holiday! I know I did! I am a bit sick now, which is awful, since that doesn't help with depression at all. **

**ANYWAYS :D. The chapter is early :D wooooop. And I sincerely hope to have another one up this weekend, but I actually have plans tomorrownight, so I can't promise :).**

**The song that is used is September, by Daughtry, and even if it's for a different reason than Blaine, it still means a lot to me.**

**Somehow I had trouble writing this chapter, but that could have something to do with the pounding headache ;). I just still hope you like it! Please let me know in the reviews, they are like drugs to me! -In a good way :D-**

**Lastly: Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed since the last chapter, I love all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Introductions**

While Blaine was in the bathroom, calming himself down, Kurt was changing as quickly as he could. When he laced up his boots, he sat himself down on his bed, and tried to calm his breathing. He didn't really get a chance to, as Finn stuck his head in and said that Puck was about to arrive.

"Blaine?" Kurt knocked on the door. "You, ehm, can come out now."

Blaine took a deep breath, and switched his mood. Tonight was the night. Blaine felt kind. He had to suffer amongst strangers. He would let Kurt, or at least try to let Kurt, suffer amongst friends.

He opened the door and strutted out, brushing past Kurt.

"Oh I think I came out a long time ago," Blaine said casually as he walked over to the door.

Kurt shook his head while rolling his eyes and walking after Blaine, who had taken the liberty to go downstairs already. He came down just in time to see his dad leaving with Carole, as Puck came in. Burt gave Puck a pat on the shoulder and closed the door.

"Finn! Dude, it's been way too long! It's lonely in the City of Angels without you!" Puck engulfed Finn in a big hug and Finn slapped Puck on the back a few times for good measure.

"Aw bud, I missed you too," Finn grinned when he let go. He then spotted Kurt and Blaine and his grin grew wider. "Puck, you know who is also home for the weekend?"

Puck quickly spun around and had Kurt in his arms before Kurt could even say hello. He smiled and hugged Puck back. It had taken them a while, but they actually ended up being good friends.

Blaine was kind of jealous of the quite good-looking man who was hugging Kurt as if his life depended on it. All thoughts of rationality flew out the window.

He cleared his throat and smirked as Kurt quickly pushed Puck off of him, his eyes still smiling. "So, when are you going to introduce me to your never-before-mentioned boyfriend?" He arched an eyebrow, as he leaned against the wall again casually.

Kurt gave an incredulous look and Puck just laughed, Finn standing awkwardly in the background.

"Well, Hummel, for starters, I am offended you've never mentioned me before. How could you not? I thought I was your favorite person in the whole wide world!" He flung his arm around Kurt and Kurt just shook his head.

"Blaine, this is Puck. If you want to piss him off, call him Noah. Only I get to do that without getting an earful. You're warned." Puck shoved Kurt playfully and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Having that said, Puck is not my boyfriend. Or anyone's boyfriend for that matter," Kurt laughed and looked over at Puck. "And I _did_ mention you, when I pointed you out in a YouTube video of one of our performances."

Puck huffed at this statement. "That's right. I'm as straight as Hummel here is gay."

Blaine just stared at the two of them. They were constantly offending each other, but neither of them seemed to care. He was still scared of Puck, though. He couldn't help it. He felt intimidated by the taller guy who looked like he could smack him down without a second thought.

"Now, who is hobbit-guy over here? I can't believe _you_ didn't tell me about your new boyfriend!"

Kurt blushed and Blaine smirked devilishly, making Kurt's eyes widen in anticipation.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself his _boyfriend_," Blaine drawled smoothly as he extended his hand. "I'm Blaine, currently sort-of Kurt's boss and roommate."

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes twinkle, and he felt his face flush. He saw how Blaine was phrasing their friendship, and it made it seem like so much more. He was sure Puck would pick up on the innuendo, and his red face wouldn't help his case. When he saw Blaine's eyes flicker his way Kurt had a feeling this was all intentional. Payback. Kurt groaned softly. He was not going to let Blaine gain control in front of his own friends.

Kurt collected himself and shook his head at Puck who stared at him with an approving look on his face.

"No, Puck. Stop your thoughts right there." Puck wiggled his eyebrows. "Noah, I'm warning you. He is _not_ my boyfriend, nor anything else. He is _just_ a friend, who I happen to be rooming with for Vogue."

Blaine picked up on Kurt trying to tell him it wouldn't work on him, because Blaine didn't have any effect on him. Supposedly. Blaine didn't buy it for a second. He had seen Kurt's eyes turn grey before. And he was planning on doing that again.

Puck chuckled as he eyed the two young men in front of him. There was definitely tension, he just needed to figure out what kind of tension.

Just as Puck opened his mouth to ask something, the door slammed open and everyone else came barging in.

When everyone was settled it got silent for a moment, where everyone waited for Kurt to speak. All of them were extremely curious as to who the man was Kurt sat next to.

"So, Lady Hummel, are you going to introduce to dapper-guy over there, or am I going to have to force you?" Santana smiled sweetly.

Kurt grinned. "That depends on if you still have razorblades stuffed in your hair."

Santana smirked and Kurt sighed. "Fine. Everyone, this is Blaine. And before he can make more innuendo's, no, he is not my boyfriend, or anything else but a friend. He is my roommate, and my coworker, and sort of my boss."

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

"Yeah, I am an intern for Veronica, but since she is a busy woman, she has an assistant who basically takes over for her when she's not there."

At this point Blaine waved like an excited five year old and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle along with the rest. "And that would be where Blaine comes in."

"Are you a dolphin too?" Brittany asked Blaine, her eyebrows furrowed together as if she were trying to figure it out herself.

Blaine's nose wrinkled and everyone seemed to hold back laughter, even if Blaine could see everyone was eagerly awaiting his answer. He peeked over at Kurt, who was trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"A dolphin? Ehm…" he looked over at Kurt again, who whispered "Brittany." "Brittany, of course I'm not a dolphin." He tried to sound cheerful, but the way everyone was staring was throwing him off. Why the hell would they do that? They couldn't all actually think he was a goddamned _dolphin_.

Brittany looked genuinely upset. "Too bad. It would've been awesome if Kurt was no longer the only dolphin around here."

Kurt smiled softly at Brittany. "Don't worry, Britt. There are plenty of dolphins out there, even if I am pretty sure Blaine is one too."

Brittany beamed at that. "See! I thought Blaine was a dolphin too! But maybe he just doesn't know yet." Kurt nodded, holding back laughter again and Blaine was getting more confused by the second.

When Sam saw Blaine's face he thought it would be time to put the guy out of his misery.

"But Blaine," he started, and Blaine looked up. "Hi, I'm Sam!" Sam smiled and Blaine smiled back. "Anyways, didn't you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Everyone softly chuckled now and the pieces fell together for Blaine. He shot a glare towards Kurt who was looking like he was having heaps of fun. So far his plan on getting at Kurt back wasn't going all too well. He needed to step it up.

"I actually didn't, but knowing that, I can proudly say that I am a dolphin."

Brittany smiled a huge smile and sat down again, as Finn stood up. "Why don't I go get us some drinks?"

Everyone cheered and Blaine quickly jumped up to help. He ignored everyone's stares and heard them falling back in chatter as soon as he went into the kitchen.

"You don't have to help me, dude," Finn said while opening up a bag of plastic cups.

Blaine shrugged. "I know, but they all need to catch up, so I thought leaving them to it would be nice. I know how much Kurt has missed all of you, so this is my way of giving him a bit of time before I get assaulted with more questions." Blaine laughed. "I sure am the new shiny toy, aren't I?"

Finn laughed. "You sure are, but do you really think they are catching up right now? I'm pretty sure Kurt is getting fired at with questions about you. Besides Chandler, there hasn't ever been anyone worth mentioning, and now you are here, and none of us have ever even met Chandler, so…" Finn's voice trailed off and Blaine just gaped at him.

"No one?"

Finn smiled sadly. "He had a rough time here. It was almost heartbreaking to see how glad he was when he could leave this place. I am sure coming back was hard for him. I am glad he is at least enjoying seeing everyone again. None of the new Glee club members are here tonight, and I think Kurt is glad for that."

He finished getting all of the stuff, and Blaine was quick to get the cups. He couldn't believe how someone as gorgeous as Kurt never actually got involved with someone, but he realized he wasn't in the right environment to even think about that.

He walked into the room, and slowly went around the table giving everyone a cup, as he quickly gathered names. Everyone seemed nice enough, and he wondered how much of it was because of the fact that Kurt had actually let them meet him.

When he got to Kurt however, he slightly changed his way of walking, and he pretended to slip. He fell over and ended up sprawling himself over Kurt. Kurt gasped and Blaine just tried to get himself up, while failing, on purpose. He grabbed wherever he could, and once 'accidentally' brushing over the front of Kurt's tight jeans.

When he finally decided it was enough, he slowly got up, pretending to keep his balance, while whispering lowly into Kurt's ear: "Oops. I am so sorry, Mr. Hummel. I wish I could say that would never happen again, but I just can't promise that."

He got up and turned around to put Kurt's cup on the table, while making sure his ass was on full display. When he had put down his own cup, he let himself fall back onto the couch, sneaking a glance at Kurt, who seemed quite flustered.

Kurt then looked back at him, and his eyes were darker than Blaine had ever seen them, and he swallowed hard. How was it this easy for Kurt to turn him on?

Kurt smirked and whispered: "Who says I wouldn't want that to happen again, Mr. Anderson? Just know that next time you don't have to fake it."

Blaine felt his pants tighten once again, but he didn't fail to notice Kurt's own subtle change in position. That made him feel a bit better.

He was glad to see no one had really noticed what had happened between them, and he started to calm himself down. He didn't get time to really do that when Rachel called it was time for the newbie to sing a song before they would go on to their traditional spin the bottle game.

Everyone clapped and cheered him on, but Blaine was confused as to why.

"Well," Rachel started, "If you want to be part of a New Directions party, you would have to be in the group. In order to be in it, you have to audition." Rachel saw Blaine starting to panic and she laughed. "Don't worry, we always take anyone, we just need everyone to audition." She looked over to Puck. "You brought your guitar, right?"

Puck nodded and pulled it from behind the sofa.

Blaine resigned and sighed. "Fine, fine. But if I can't sing, then just know it was your own fault."

Kurt huffed and Blaine chuckled. Then he looked over to Puck, questioningly. "Ehm, I don't know, but ehm, could I use your guitar? I am not really used to be singing to anyone else playing, but I would totally understand if I couldn't and-"

He got shut up by Puck shoving his guitar in his hands. Blaine smiled gratefully and positioned himself, preparing the guitar. He strummed a few chords and looked up.

"Since I only have a guitar, I will have to do something soft," he chuckled. Then his smile faded. "Ever since I heard this song on the radio, I have wanted to perform it. Just once, somewhere. I just never wanted to just do it, since the song means so much to me." He took a deep breath, knowing full well he would be exposing himself. He did it for Kurt though. He could tell Kurt was anxious for the approval of his friends, and Blaine knew this was the way to gain their trust. "When I was little I had a friend, a best friend, and we basically grew up together. She lived just down the street and we were inseparable. But then after my… accident," he saw Kurt smile gently his way, "my parents decided it would be better for us to move to a new neighborhood and send me to private school. When I finally felt the courage to find her and explain to her what had happened and why I left so suddenly, I only found out she was gone too. I have never seen her since, and this song just reminds me of her…" Blaine smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for the sappy story, but I just can't do this song without it."

Everyone smiled sadly, and nodded, letting him know it was okay. He smiled and started to play, immediately getting wrapped up in the song.

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
One by one they vanish just the same_

_Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
Years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end_

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear  
So we made our way by finding what was real  
Now the days are so long, that summer's moving on  
We reach for something that's already gone_

_We knew we had to leave this town  
But we never knew when and we never knew how  
We would end up here the way we are  
Yeah we knew had to leave this town  
But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_Never knew how  
_  
A tear slowly made its way down Blaine's cheek, without him even noticing.

_Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
Years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end_

Blaine looked up and saw some of the girls wiping a few tears, and that's when he noticed the tear on his cheek. He quickly wiped it off, and gave a tentative smile.

"So… Did I get in?"

Santana was the first to respond. "Are you kidding me!? That was.. Just… God, you got me speechless, and that's a hard thing to do. Of course you're in!"

Blaine smiled widely. "Awesome!" He didn't want to linger on the song and Finn seemed to pick up on that.

"So, I guess now it's time for our traditional spin the bottle! And no Blaine, you are not getting excused because you're new."

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled, helping Finn and Puck to move the table. He was incredibly nervous for this game. Kissing Kurt would be a disaster, but the idea of not kissing him was actually just as bad. He sighed and sat down next to Kurt, knowing the chances of the bottle landing twice in basically the same spot were slim.

Kurt was having the same thoughts. After that song Kurt had almost gotten up to hug Blaine, to let him know he was no longer alone, but he didn't know if he was allowed to do that, and he knew that he would never live it down with his friends. So he had opted for the supporting smile Blaine had gratefully returned with a smile of his own.

Thinking of kissing Blaine did things to him. It was all he wanted, but at the same time the exact thing he didn't want to. He couldn't kiss Blaine without revealing his feelings and he just really didn't want to mess this up. Even if Blaine's flirting did suggest he liked him too. He couldn't think like that, though. The game they had going on, was nothing more than that; a game. _But his lips, though_…

They both were thinking the same thing. This could go either very well, or very, very wrong.

* * *

**So.. yeah. Very self-conscious about this one. Still haven't made up my mind whether I want them to kiss during the game or not. How about you all pitch in :D?**


	12. Spin-the-bottle

**Hey guys! Wanted to update last night, but then I ended up watching "The Break-Up" and suffice it to say I wasn't in any state to do ANYthing after that ;). So the update is a little later. Hope you don't mind! **

**I wanted to thank Klaineangel, for always reviewing, and confirming what I was thinking for this chapter :). I hope you like it -and all of you too of course- and get what I am trying to do!**

**Also a big thank you for all of the new followers/favorites! I truly appreciate it! And it's surreal, because the writer of my ultimate favorite story just followed this :D.**

**In case I don't update again before New Year's Eve -challenge at the end of the chapter-, I want to wish all of you a wonderful 2014! May the new year be all that you want it to be and more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spin-the-bottle**

Finn had gotten hold of a bottle and held it up in the air.

"Before we begin, I'd like to say now that there are no excuses not to kiss someone. Except for me and Kurt. I am not kissing my brother, that's just way too weird."

Everyone nodded, like they had been expecting this statement.

"Good." Finn smiled and placed the bottle on the ground, in the middle of their circle.

"So, who is up first?"

Puck spun the bottle. "I always get to spin last and no one ever gets me, so I'll start." He smirked as the bottle landed on Santana.

"Well, well. That has been a while." Santana rolled her eyes. "It's been a while for a reason Puckerman."

Puck grinned and they both leaned over for their kiss. Their lips touched and they kissed for a few seconds.

In the meantime Kurt explained the situation to Blaine, who had no idea about the history.

"Santana is with Brittany now, but before she knew, or admitted to herself, that she was gay, she hooked up with pretty much everyone. Including Puck."

Blaine nodded, not knowing if he got all of the information. Kurt whispering into his ear was kind of distracting, and he hoped nodding was the right way to respond. When he found Kurt pulling back and grinning at Santana's disgusted face when she ended the kiss, he knew he responded as expected by Kurt.

Santana took hold of the bottle and spun it quickly, the bottle ending on Quinn. Quinn flushed a bright red. Santana laughed out loud. "Looks like I will be reliving memories only tonight."

Everyone seemed confused and Kurt just shrugged when Blaine looked at him questioningly.

Their kiss was quick. Barely more than a peck on the lips, and it seemed Quinn couldn't wait to get back to her seat. When Santana winked she just chuckled and shook her head. Quinn spun the bottle and she ended up kissing Finn. Finn kissed, or basically more brushed his lips over Joe's, who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Finn is not comfortable with guy-on-guy stuff," Kurt explained. "He is okay with it all, just not all that okay yet with participating." Kurt giggled. "Joe is a Christian, and though he believes love is love, I'm pretty sure this is just as hard for him."

Joe kissed Tina, who then spun the bottle with it landing on Mike. The moment was awkward and the entire group fell silent.

Kurt leaned in a bit closer and whispered: "They broke up over the summer and haven't seen each other since.. Yeah, I can imagine why this is awkward."

Blaine could only imagine. He wasn't really focusing though. He couldn't stop his mind from spinning. Kurt was right next to him, occasionally whispering into his ear. All he could think of was how Kurt's lips may feel if he was lucky, or unlucky, enough to get the chance to try.

The game went on and Mike had to kiss Artie, Artie had to kiss Sam and Sam spun Kurt.

Kurt groaned. He always hoped he wouldn't get landed on, but it always happened sooner or later.

Sam smiled widely, and Kurt was at least grateful it was Sam again. Of all the guys Sam was the least concerned with kissing another guy.

Kurt rolled this eyes and leaned over to the middle of the circle, since Sam sat opposite of him, which resulted in Blaine almost choking on his drink. He had to use all of his self-restraint to keep his hands and eyes to himself.

Kurt smirked at Sam. "Well, let's get this over with then, shall we?" He grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and pulled him closer to close the distance. He crashed his lips against Sam's and Sam gasped, responding just as eager as Kurt. It was kind of their game. They usually ended up kissing once per game and they always made the most of it, just so it wouldn't get excruciatingly awkward.

Blaine stared, and his mouth must have been hanging open, because Santana leaned over and whispered: "I bet you can't wait to get your hands on Lady Hummel now, can you?"

When Blaine didn't answer Santana just chuckled darkly and continued. "I get it, that kiss is hot. And don't worry, Sam is straight. They just always do this, it's kind of their thing. They refuse to make it uncomfortable just because one of them is gay and the other is straight. We get to enjoy the view of two hot guys making out."

Blaine shut his mouth and looked at Santana incredulously. Santana laughed and Sam and Kurt broke apart grinning like fools. Everyone cheered and Kurt sat down taking a sip of his drink. Blaine took this moment to respond to Santana.

"What makes you think-"

Santana huffed. "Oh please. Your little fall earlier? That was so staged. You are totally crushing on Hummel, and your look of jealousy just now just confirms it more. I'm pretty sure-"

Santana didn't get to finish her sentence because Kurt interrupted her.

"Santana, after that impeccable kiss, I'd like you to at least pay attention to the game, even if I hope with all that I have I won't have to kiss you. I think I'd be permanently damaged." Kurt smiled sweetly and Santana just blew him a kiss.

And so Blaine didn't get to know what Santana was pretty sure of. His eyes were glued on the bottle that was turning more slowly. Half of him was praying he'd be the one it landed on, but the other half was screaming at the bottle to keep spinning.

The bottle landed on Mercedes and Rachel laughed. "Guess you will finally get that kiss you always dreamed of!"

Mercedes laughed along and Kurt seemed to be enjoying this.

"I got over Kurt a long time ago. I think busting the windows of his car was a great way to heal my heart," Mercedes laughed. "God, I still can't believe I fell for his act of liking you, Rachel! I could've, and should have, known it was Finn all along."

Finn blushed, but laughed nonetheless.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. This truly was a group that respected each other, no matter how different they were. But the dynamics had a lot of history, and it was incredible to see how all of them were still so close.

Artie saw Blaine's face and went on to explain.

"At first Kurt was still in the closet, and I'm pretty sure he didn't even want to admit to himself fully yet that he was gay, even if all of us were pretty sure of it." He shot a look to Mercedes, with a smirk. "Except for Mercedes that is. She had this huge crush on Kurt, and when Kurt told her he wasn't interested because he himself was crushing on someone else, she bust the windows of his car. She made herself believe it was Rachel, but in the end it turned out Kurt had this huge crush on Finn."

Artie smiled wickedly at Kurt before continuing and Kurt knew what was coming.

"Blaine, you might want to leave the room now."

Blaine grinned widely. "Oh hell no, I'm staying! It's getting interesting now!"

Artie nodded knowingly and went on. "To get closer to Finn, Kurt actually introduced Burt to Carole."

Kurt buried his head in his hands and laughed. "It totally backfired, though. They fell in love and Finn was pissed at me. I'm just glad we moved past all that."

Finn and Kurt smiled at each other and Blaine didn't think he could have done the same if he had been Kurt.

Kurt got up again and walked over to Mercedes where he draped himself over her lap, slinging his arms around her shoulders as he gave her the most romantic kiss he could, while they were both giggling.

Everyone clapped and cheered and even Blaine could see the humor in all of this.

"Now, boo, get off of me and get back to loverboy, he seems to be missing you, and I need to spin that bottle!"

Blaine tried to compose himself. He wasn't that obvious, was it? God, what had he gotten himself into? He could see Kurt's cheeks slightly reddening but the remark he had been waiting for didn't come.

As Kurt sat back down he muttered: "Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all."

Blaine chuckled and leaned in. He lowered his voice and tried his most seductive tone.

"Who said I wasn't missing you?"

Kurt stilled and he felt all thoughts leave his mind. It was unfair what Blaine could do to him with just words. He was pretty sure he didn't get flustered as easily as Blaine did, but that didn't mean Blaine had _no_ effect on him at all. He was just glad his bottle didn't land on Blaine.

Mercedes ended up kissing Rachel, who had to kiss Brittany. Brittany spun and the bottle landed on Blaine.

Everyone cheered. "Finally!" "Well, that took forever!"

Blaine decided he couldn't let his nerves show as he turned to the side to look at Brittany who was beaming.

"Yay! Now I can say I kissed both of the dolphins!"

Blaine shook his head and smiled. He didn't think he'd want to know. He closed the distance between him and Brittany ignoring the warning stares of Santana who sat between them.

Blaine pressed his lips firmly onto Brittany's, and Brittany returned the favor before pulling back.

"That was a good kiss, Blaine, but it can't compare with lady kisses. Sorry."

Blaine laughed and sat back down. It was then that he realized he had to spin the bottle now. His heart started pounding in his chest, and by the looks of Kurt he wasn't doing all too much better, which made Blaine wonder why.

He could feel everyone, but Kurt, staring at him intently, no doubt hoping, praying, that the bottle would land on Kurt. Blaine still wasn't sure what he wanted just yet. He took a deep breath, spun the bottle, and closed his eyes.

In the meantime Kurt seemed to be forgetting how to breathe as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the bottle. He couldn't kiss Blaine, not for real. He just couldn't, especially not in front of all of his friends. Because, seriously, what if Blaine didn't want it too? It could all go down the drain in a matter of seconds. Plus, he had kind of hoped if there were ever to be a first kiss between them, it didn't have to part of a game.

So there Kurt was, crossing his fingers, holding his breath, waiting for the bottle to stop. And when he did he felt his heart sink. The bottle pointed at him and he heard Rachel squeal vaguely in the background.

Blaine opened his eyes to Rachel's squeal and his heart plummeted to the ground when he saw the bottle pointing at Kurt.

He looked up at Kurt, and saw that he looked just as shocked as he felt. He didn't want everyone to think he would treat Kurt differently, so he turned to face Kurt, who slowly turned his way too.

In the past few days Blaine had learned to read Kurt's eyes a bit, but right now they didn't reveal anything. It looked like fear, but Blaine couldn't be sure.

"Are you sure, Kurt? If you're not okay with this, we can call this off," Blaine asked softly.

There seemed to be a short flash of pain in Kurt's eyes, but he shook his head.

"If I back down, I will never live it down. Can we just-, can we just make this quick?"

Blaine heard the small tremor in Kurt's voice and even if he was somewhat disappointed, he understood, and was grateful at the same time. Blaine nodded and the boys leaned in closer.

Blaine took a deep breath, shut down all of his senses, and pressed his lips against Kurt's shortly. Kurt did the same and they pulled away immediately, barely looking at each other. No one spoke and Kurt looked like he wanted to cry.

Kurt got up and muttered something about not feeling well as he quickly made himself scarce, leaving everyone looking at the door he just left through.

* * *

Kurt had run up the stairs and locked himself in his room. The tears fell quickly and he didn't bother to wipe them off. He felt stupid. He knew he was the one to ask for a quick kiss, and Blaine had looked disappointed but relieved at the same time. What the hell was up with that? And then when the kiss had been short, Kurt had been wanting nothing more than to pull Blaine back in and get himself a real kiss. The relief in Blaine's eyes had stopped him, though. It was the final confirmation for Kurt. Blaine didn't like him back. Probably the only reason why Blaine was disappointed over a short kiss was because it looked bad in front of the rest.

He let himself fall back against the door, and he curled in on himself, softly crying.

* * *

Blaine sat there, stunned. What had just happened? Had he done something wrong? Kurt had asked for that kiss and pulled back at the same time he had. Blaine still felt the presence of Kurt's lips on his and he never wanted to lose it. It had felt completely right in the short amount of time they were there.

Blaine felt like an idiot. He was 22 for crying out loud, and he couldn't even kiss someone without them running out afterwards. He buried his face in his arms and tried to calm his breathing.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked up, to see Sam's concerned face.

"You okay, buddy?"

Blaine couldn't help the small smile at the way Sam referred to him, but he answered with a shrug.

"I don't know what just happened, Sam. Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to freak him out!"

Sam nodded and sat down in front of Blaine. "Listen, Rachel and Finn are making sure everyone is going home right now. They are all worried about Kurt, and trust me when I say they don't blame you. We all know Kurt's history and we all have our own theories as to what just happened here, but we all know it's not your fault, so calm down."

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Do you know the Karofsky story? His stolen first kiss?"

Blaine nodded, still not getting what Sam was getting at.

"You have to know that this is what we think is happening. Ultimately you have to talk to Kurt about to find out if we were right or not, but I can at least tell you our suspicions, that happened to be right quite some times before."

Sam took a breath. "We think Kurt is upset, because he once again didn't get the first kiss he wanted." Sam sighed and Blaine was surprised to see guilt in his eyes. "It's our fault really. This time we stole it from him. We could've stopped you guys, saying you didn't have to kiss because of the whole work relationship or something, but we didn't… We all were way too curious as to what would happen."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't get it. What do you mean, first kiss? I know that kid stole it from him, but how can you steal it again? He kissed you tonight as well. How is that any different? And why would you stop it? I thought the rules were no exceptions except for family? And why were you curious?"

Blaine couldn't stop the questions, and Sam couldn't help but smile warmly.

"With first kiss I obviously don't mean first-first. Whenever you kiss someone new it's a new first kiss in some way."

Blaine nodded.

"Me and Kurt have kissed several times now, but there is no feeling involved, except for fun. It means nothing, to both of us. It doesn't really count as a kiss, just like any other kiss in the game." Sam paused for a second. "Usually."

"We were curious because first of all, you are quite obvious about your feelings for Kurt. You can hardly keep your eyes off of him and the jealousy was radiating from you during our kiss."

Blaine blushed and cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry about it, it's quite adorable actually. Anyway, we had the feeling Kurt might feel the same way. And since we know him pretty well we knew what to look for, and all of the signs were there. I'm not gonna tell you what they are, that would be unfair. But anyway, since we all suspected this, we shouldn't have let you guys kiss. Right now, your first kiss was in a game, where the pressure was on to kiss each other."

Sam threw his hands up as he was getting frustrated getting the words out right.

"Do I even remotely make sense?"

Blaine pondered Sam's words over in his head, trying to make sense of it all. Then it hit him what Sam was saying.

"If what you are saying is true, that Kurt likes me back…" He didn't see reason to deny his own feelings, as Sam had figured them out already, and he couldn't help but smile at Sam's beaming face. "He probably doesn't really count Karofsky's kiss, and that would make me the first guy he ever kissed that he liked. Making it his first kiss. And I screwed it up." Blaine sighed.

"You didn't screw up. You wouldn't know how Kurt thinks just yet. How could you? No one expects you to. But may I ask you something?"

Blaine waved his hand dismissively.

"Why didn't you make a move yet if you are so sure about your own feelings?"

"I was taught to never tell someone you like them, because it makes you look like an idiot. Especially if they don't like you back. And, well, I was kind of convinced Kurt didn't like me back. So I thought I'd just back off and not ruin the friendship we built."

Sam nodded. "While that all makes sense, all of us are pretty sure Kurt likes you back, so why don't you get your ass up there and make your move? Make sure that at least your first kiss wasn't ruined, no matter what happens afterwards."

Blaine nodded, gave Sam a hug and stood up.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm not sure what I did to deserve your trust already, but I appreciate it."

Sam shrugged and grinned widely. "Now go get him!"

* * *

**Did any of you catch the StarKid reference? It was plain obvious, I think, hahaha. I didn't even try to hide it :D**

**Sooo: Challenge time :D **

**If this chapter gets 5 reviews I will update before New Year's Eve, my time: GMT+1. I have the whole next chapter figured out, so it should be possible for me too :D. **

**I DARE YOU :D.**


	13. The First Kiss

**Ohmygod you guys! I got 5 reviews and I couldn't be happier! I couldn't actually post this before midnight because we left here earlier than planned, but I think that 2am isn't that bad either, right? And for (probably) most of you it's not midnight yet, so.. :)**

**This is a short chapter, but it kinda just worked out this way, and it just didn't want to be any longer, haha. I really hope you guys like what I did here, and I would love to hear all of your suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Kiss**

Blaine made sure everyone was gone before he slowly made his way up the stairs. He walked up to Kurt's door, feeling pretty confident he was in there. He took a deep breath and he thought he heard some sniffling from across the wood. It made him only feel worse. Blaine knew that Sam was convinced it wasn't his fault, but Blaine wasn't so sure of that. He knew the story. He should've listened to the part of him that yelled not to kiss Kurt during the game. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Blaine closed his eyes and knocked softly on the door. He immediately heard the sounds of sniffling die down. "Kurt, it's me. Can I please come in?"

It stayed silent and Blaine waited a bit before asking again. "Kurt, please? I need to apologize, and I'd like to do that while looking at you, instead of talking to a door."

Kurt's heart sunk. When Blaine had knocked Kurt hadn't known what to do. He had immediately stifled his crying, hoping Blaine wouldn't hear. His voice made that hard to do, though. It only made Kurt want to sob harder, which he really did not want to happen. He decided to stay quiet, maybe Blaine would leave.

Blaine didn't, however, and Kurt heard him asking again. Kurt wanted to hit something. Blaine wanted to _apologize_. Kurt knew Blaine was relieved the kiss was short, but to hear he actually regretted it, made his heart ache incredibly.

He wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. He stood up, fixed his clothing, and made way to open the door. If Blaine wanted to tell him how sorry he was, Kurt wouldn't let him see like the weak boy he felt he was.

After what seemed like ages to Blaine, he finally heard the lock click, and Kurt slowly opened the door. Blaine could immediately see Kurt had been crying, but he decided not to mention it, as he also could see Kurt was trying to stay strong in front of him. He would not take that away. It obviously meant a lot.

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked softly, giving an apologetic smile.

Kurt just opened the door wider and Blaine walked in slowly, watching Kurt walk over to the bed. Blaine closed the door and stood awkwardly looking at Kurt, who had nestled himself against the headboard of the bed, hugging his knees.

"You can sit down, you know," Kurt said, gesturing to the end of the bed. Blaine could hear the pain, but once again decided not to mention it. Kurt was hurting enough, and Blaine was beating himself up over it. He was going to try to make it better, and it might result into things even worse, but he had to try. For Kurt.

Blaine gave a small nod and climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs as he sat himself down, facing Kurt.

They sat there for a few minutes, both not sure of how to start this.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you, Blaine. It was childish and I probably made you look like an idiot. Scratch all of that, I should have let you back out of the kiss when you offered," Kurt finally said, his voice gaining strength as he went on.

"Stop it right there," Blaine said firmly. "I never offered just so I could back out. I offered because you looked uncomfortable and I didn't want you to do anything you didn't want to."

"Then what do you want to apologize for?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I want to apologize for kissing you," he saw the pain in Kurt's face and he quickly continued, "_like that_."

Kurt looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You deserved a real kiss. Not some short thing to get it over with just because your friends are watching. You deserve better than that, Kurt, and I am sorry I screwed that up for you."

Kurt saw Blaine's face fall, and he knew Blaine was feeling incredibly guilty. Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I asked you for that specific kiss. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine."

Blaine shook his head forcefully and Kurt gasped at the intensity in Blaine's gaze.

"I shouldn't have gone through with it, Kurt! Our first kiss was supposed to be all kinds of magical and now all of that is ruined because I caved under pressure!"

_Our first kiss. _Kurt's mind kept repeating it over and over. He couldn't really believe it.

"What do you mean, our first kiss?" Kurt asked skeptical.

Blaine felt bad Kurt had to feel skeptical about this. It shouldn't have to be like this.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine choked out with a laugh. "Kurt, have you _met_ yourself? You are gorgeous, inside and out, and your past only made you stronger. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I first met you! And then I had to go around and ask you to be my roommate." Blaine shook his head. "That was the worst and best thing I ever did."

"Why the worst?" Kurt asked in a tiny voice, only being able to focus on the negative.

"Because it means I see you constantly during the day. Constant reminders of how beautiful you are, while not being able to _do_ anything." Blaine was feeling his restraint resolve. "God, Kurt… You have no idea how hard it is to keep my hands to myself, and my thoughts quiet. Your kiss with Sam! I was ready to pull you guys apart, claiming that no one could kiss you besides me!"

Blaine's mind was spinning. He had never even admitted to himself how much Kurt had begun to mean to him in such short time, and now he was spitting it out to the person in question.

Kurt's mind wasn't doing any better. Blaine found him beautiful. Blaine had to restrain himself around him. Blaine was jealous of Sam kissing him. Blaine hadn't been able to get him out of his head. But before Kurt could say anything, Blaine started talking again. This time in a way softer voice.

"I know this all sounds like it's just lust I feel for you… All this talking about keeping my hands off of you and all, but that's just not it. Besides all of that, being in your presence is what lights my days lately." Blaine took a deep breath. It was now or never. He had promised Sam after all. "I really like you, Kurt, and I don't know how you feel, but I just hoped that if I ever got to kiss you, it would be perfect, and with us both wanting it. I am sorry I took that choice away from you."

He looked up at Kurt, who seemed to be frozen in spot. Blaine's hands were shaking now. Sam's words rung in his head.

"If you'd.. if you'd let me, I'd like to re-do our first kiss. Whether you like me back or not, I don't want you to have that kiss as a memory of me. Oh, and know I'll back off afterwards if you don't like me back, and..."

Blaine was rambling now, trying to get the words out, trying not to sound like a creep which only resulted in doing just the opposite.

In the meantime Kurt's mind caught up with all of what Blaine was saying, and simply put, Kurt was stunned. Blaine liked him. _Liked, _liked him. He was prepared to back off if Kurt didn't feel the same way and he seemed to be losing his sanity.

Kurt decided to do the only thing he could think of, agreeing with Blaine. He crawled forward slowly and pressed his lips against Blaine's, effectively shutting him up.

It took Blaine a moment to process what was happening, but when he realized Kurt was kissing him he found himself kissing back immediately, their lips molding together perfectly.

Kissing Kurt was like a piece of heaven and for Blaine's liking Kurt pulled back way too soon. He then realized this may just have meant nothing to Kurt. He looked up at Kurt with panicked eyes. To his surprise Kurt's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were a stormy gray. Blaine didn't think he himself looked very different. He could feel his cheeks burning.

Kurt felt giddy like a twelve year old all over again, only now with the urges of a nineteen year old. He looked at Blaine, who seemed a bit panicked, and only then he registered that he had just pulled away fairly abrupt. He had been extremely overwhelmed with all of his emotions. He was incredibly happy Blaine liked him, because only in that moment Kurt dared to admit to himself he actually liked Blaine too. And then the kiss had opened up the floodgates for those feelings and Kurt started to feel like he was losing himself in that kiss, which scared him.

While this was all going on inside of Kurt's head, Blaine felt the joy slowly leave his body. Kurt hadn't said a word yet, and Blaine knew this was the time to back off. He already started to get up when Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Blaine sat back down and tried to give a questioning smile. The smile hardly reached his eyes, though, and Kurt felt bad, but also good, because this somehow mean Blaine really liked him.

"You don't have to feel bad, I promise," Kurt said with a warm smile on his face, one that couldn't even begin to project the happiness he felt. When Blaine didn't relax, Kurt continued. "You have no idea what's going on inside of my head right now, and that's probably a good thing," Kurt blushed a bit and Blaine's interest was piqued.

Kurt sighed. "I guess I'm trying to say that I like you too, Blaine, and that I am glad we got to do that kiss again, because seriously, I liked this one way better."

Blaine was smiling now, and he reminded himself to thank Sam again when he got the chance. Without him he never would have had the nerves to do this.

"But," Kurt's tone got serious. "We both didn't have the best experiences, so even if I wanted nothing more than to never stop kissing you, I'd like to do this right. Even if we already live together," Kurt chuckled.

Suddenly it clicked in Blaine's head. Kurt had pulled away because he was afraid to do things he wasn't ready for. He understood that feeling, he had it too.

Blaine nodded and smiled while looking up through his lashes, turning on full charm.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

Kurt laughed and smacked Blaine's arm. "How do you feel like being my actual date to prom?"

Even if Kurt knew Blaine would say yes, there was this tiny voice that told him that maybe Blaine didn't want to after all. Blaine noticed right away and held Kurt's hands in his. He looked into Kurt's eyes and said with all of the sincerity he could muster: "I would love nothing more."

Kurt beamed and gave Blaine a hug before kicking him off the bed.

"Ow!" Blaine moaned. "What was that for!?"

Kurt's eyes twinkled. "Doing this right means you're not allowed into my bed. I just thought you overstayed your welcome." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

Blaine smirked. "Just you wait. There will be a time when you will be begging me to get in there with you."

Kurt blushed but wasn't about to let Blaine win. "We'll see about that. Who knows? It might just be the other way around."

And with that he jumped off the bed himself to go to the bathroom to change, leaving Blaine staring after him with a look of wonder on his face. Blaine slowly got up and changed into his nightwear fast, getting under the covers of his makeshift bed, finally realizing how tired he was. He planned to wait for Kurt to return, but sleep took him within minutes.

When Kurt walked out of the bathroom 45 minutes later, his moisturizer routine completed, he didn't expect Blaine to be asleep already. He walked over and looked down at the older guy soundly sleeping. He was smiling at the way Blaine was looking completely at peace, his curls visible on the pillow. Kurt crouched down and wiped the hair from Blaine's forehead, pressing a soft kiss onto the exposed skin.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt whispered barely audible. He got up and climbed into his own bed, wondering what he had done right to deserve this. He sent a thank you out in the night and let sleep take him.


End file.
